


Wild Wild West (A McGenji Fanfic)

by HetaliaCrazy12



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Drug Mentions, Drug Use, Gabe pops in for a bit, Genji is an illegal immagrant, Genji is gay and can't choose, Jesse is just an old man, M/M, More tags later because we're not done, Prostitution, alcohol use, austin is a precious bean, big 'ol gen booty, but not really because he //was// a girl, genji is always in those hugs, he did not come across legally, i guess mpreg???, in a previous life, jesse is a big teddy, jk, legit mccream, like oriental is used, offensive terms, sexy times in the wild wild west, sheriff mccream, thank you, this takes place in 1911, transgender genji, who just likes hugs, who needs serious help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaCrazy12/pseuds/HetaliaCrazy12
Summary: Genji runs away from home for freedom and acceptance, but it wasn't that easy. He struggles to be noticed as a transgender illegal from Japan while searching for love in many ways that will get him paid. Two men stick out to him, though, and he has to make a tough choice: Single Sheriff Jesse McCree, or married Lawyer Austin Fairfax.





	1. Hey There Pretty... Lady?

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a loooong ride ;)
> 
> 1\. I used a term on accident that wasn't used then, and I'm too lazy to fix it
> 
> 2.) I don't know how to play poker... so yeah
> 
> 3.) Genji is 19, and Jesse is 19 years older than him. Don't judge.

Making money was tough these days and what better way than prostitution? To be quite honest, it made a decent (though not much) amount of money. At least enough to feed oneself for at least a month before having to go back out. And the bonus was you get to have fun while doing it! So it's not so bad... unless you have those occasional creeps like the one Genji had just encountered. He moved away, of course, but it was still a rather uncomfortable feeling to have a sweaty, drunk man pin him to the wall and start kissing up his neck and calling him 'Little Mama'. Genji managed to shove the man away with a grunt and moved from that area. He was heading over to the bar where a few guys were starting a game of poker and wandered the area, watching while having a small glass of beer himself. His simple blouse and skirt, accompanied with thigh high, white stockings accentuated his very thin frame, however his large arms looked out of the sorts. That was something he'd never change. As he waited for a decent man, he drank and enjoyed the game of poker that was happening not even two feet away.

Being a sheriff wasn't easy, especially in a town like this. Far away from the city, and in the middle of nowhere. He rubbed his temples and put his head down onto the desk in front of him. "This is going to be my death--" The prisoners were as rowdy as usual, and the president kept denying his requests for a specific housing area for prisoners. So Jesse was left to deal with them for now. He figured if most of the town was done drifting in just to say hello or complain about coyotes, he might as well go get a drink. Jess locked up the sheriff's building and headed to the bar.

Genji continued his usual walk around the bar, standing here and there while sneaking some peeks at the game of poker that went unfolded. He was mentally betting on the taller man with the dark hair, seeing as he was the one winning. The younger himself knew how to play poker, having picked it up when he was a little child. It made him a lot of side cash, but what he currently did was much more fun and didn't require much thinking being he was paid to bend over. He watched the game until a man threw his hat when the one he bet on won. The oriental then decided to walk out the bar doors and get some fresh air. A cigar was produced from the top of his skirt. It was lit and placed between his teeth.

Jesse tipped his hat to Genji as they brushed shoulders passing. The sheriff got a good look at Genji, liking his exotic appearance: One of those orientals the explorers talked about. It was funny that one would come all the way here to this little town.

The cowboy was tall, dark and handsome: Genji liked that. He turned his head to have a double take as the taller brushed passed his shoulder. He bit his lower lip slightly at his appearance. It was the hat, so large and ridiculous, but it worked. At least for him. The belt the male sported made him frown slightly to himself as Jesse passed. He spoke it aloud to himself, wondering on what it meant. "B-ba-mm... bamf..." Genji hummed to himself, making a mental note to have someone translate it to him later. Currently though, he went inside the bar to get a better look of this cowboy. He dropped the cigar to the dirt ground and crushed it beneath his heeled feet as he walked in. The burning amber flickered a moment longer before being devoured in the sand as Genji walked foreword.

Jesse leaned over at the bar, ordering a whiskey. "The regular please. On the rocks."

The bartender chuckled. "Always the same, Mr. McCree."

"What can I say?" He shrugged, slipping into the bar stool to sip on his drink. Jesse saw Genji approaching from the corner of his eye. He made sure to keep a good eye on him.

McCree . Genji let the name fill his mind as he seated himself on the stool to the right of Jesse. Knowing not to invade the male's privacy, Genji took seat on an empty stool three spaces down. He ordered a drink himself so he wasn't just sitting with nothing to occupy himself and spoke up in attempt to gain the American's attention. "Hey there, co--" Genji paused as a hand landed on his shoulder. It wasn't rough, but it still shocked him slightly. His gaze turned to see the tall man from the poker game earlier. He held a wad of cash discretely in his hand, already slipping it into the top of Genji's skirt. He huffed at the timing of things, his gaze falling on Jesse another moment before staring back at the male. He wanted to hand his money back, but he couldn't. It was money, and he needed that. Though he could say he was off duty... but then he'd not be in this skimpy outfit. Genji bit his lip, whining slightly as he didn't get his way and stood up. In an instant, the man grinned and stepped out of the way for Genji to lead him to the upstairs room. Genji gazed at Jesse on his way up, hoping that maybe he'd do something to distract this man, though he didn't count on it. The cowboy only came for a simple drink, and he didn't know him. Genji was just a whore in this small town.

Jesse watched as a tall man approached the Asian and turnined his head to eye the pair. 'Ah, he doesn't seem happy.' The sheriff ordered another drink to sip on and wait for Genji to finish telling him what he was about to say.

Genji stared back with a hopeful frown. "Come on, sweet cheeks," the male said while slapping the whore's ass. The Japanese male turned quickly, snatching his customers hand in his own very quickly. "Don't call me that," he hissed. The customer didn't like what he heard, so he grabbed a hold of Genji's neck and tugged him closer. "I'm the one paying you," he spit. "I'll do what I want."

Jesse watched with caution. He had one foot on the ground, ready to make a move if need be. Though, the little male seemed to be able to handle his own.

The oriental huffed and reached up to grasp at the male's shoulders. "Let's take this upstairs," he grunted. "there are people watching." The cowboy didn't seem too pleased, but he'd take it out on the Japanese as soon as they got to the room. Genji continued up the steps until they were in the room, where the other pushed him over without warning and tore off his white, lacy panties. In an instant, he was being fucked, a groan of displeasure leaving his lips before falling silent. He realized he was being too silent, the cowboy pumping behind him, and gave his signature fake moan. "Aiyah, fuck me!" he was silenced though with a slap to his ass. Genji's waist was grabbed and sharply pulled back to slap against the other's balls.

Genji came out moments after, the cowboy already fixing his pants and leaving the whore to his activities. He made sure his blouse was straight and put a new pair of underwear on. The room was clean, ready for another client. Quickly, Genji ran down the steps to find the Sheriff, hoping he was still there.

Jess was still at the bar, sipping away and making conversation with the bartender. He had a new beverage, gin, instead of whiskey.

Genji smiled to himself and did a double run through of his short hair before making his way over and sitting down next to the cowboy reluctantly. He let out a grunt as the pain in his rear end, literally, came to his attention. "Excuse me, sir," he mumbled to the bartender, wanting to order something to forget what happened earlier. You know, what he usually did to try and forget about the horrible things he did for a living. He'd have to watch for STD's later because that asshole didn't give him a chance to put a condom on him. "... fuck," he sighed aloud.

He raised an eyebrow at the other while his attention was focused on the main street outside.

Once his drink was handed over, he paid the bartender and turned to face Jesse. "Are you the Sheriff?" he spoke up, glad he could finally speak to this man.

"Yeah, do ya need help?"

"No," he said, studying the other. "I just saw the way you were dressed," Genji hummed and looked down at his glass. "you look stressed," he observed. "rough day?"

"It's always a rough day here, darlin'." He chuckled.

Genji frowned and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He liked it here, and besides a few jerks every once in a while, it was a nice place. "Oh? I haven't noticed..." he hummed and then smiled. "I think it's beautiful and the people are very nice to me when I come around. Most of them, anyway."

Jesse smiled, offering Genji a drink. "Barkeep? Could ya get the man a beverage of his choice?" Jess slid a few coins across the counter. "Join me."

He looked at Jesse and the money he handed the bartender. The thought was kind, but he couldn't say yes. Not in his work attire. If it could be called that. Genji gave him a small smile and looked back to Jesse. "Are you sure? I don't think it's... appropriate for me to do that right now."

"I don't see why not. Ya must be thirsty." Jesse raised his eyebrows. "Well, alright. Never mind. Keep the change, mister."

Genji shook his head again. "I'm fine," he said softly. "thank you for the offer." The small man got a better look at Jesse now, allowing his eyes to really concentrate on his physical appearance. His eyes trailed from the top of his hat all the way to the spurs on his boots and back to his face. He paused on his belt, reading those words again. "What does that mean?" he pointed to the bold letters and then looked up. "Bamf? Is that your position?"

"It's nothin'." He chuckled, patting he buckle. "Jus' a joke. Kinda outgrown it, but I'll still wear it anyway." Jess downed his gin in one last swig. His next order was a lemonade.

He gave a slight chuckle and grew silent, looking around at the people coming in the bar. There wasn't much in this tiny town, but he liked that. Especially the horses outside. Genji had never been on one, but they were pretty, and he liked watching people ride out with them. It was another reason he came here. For a while longer, he kept his attention on the horses before realizing Jesse was still there and looked over at him. "how long have you lived here?"

"All my life. New Austin born 'n raised." Jesse eyed the Asian up and down. "Yer not from 'round here. Where do ya call home?"

"Is it noticeable?" he said with a laugh and looked past some of the buildings, towards where the sun was. "I came from Japan," he said. "really pretty sights, but I guess I got bored." It was the half truth. He wasn't drunk or stupid enough to tell this stranger his life story of why exactly he came here. "besides, the men look a lot better here." He offered a wink.

"Eh, ya think so?" He looked around, bored with most of his citizens. "Well, if this is yer fancy."

He nodded then and bit his lower lip in thought. "Though, they are less accepting," Genji sighed. "maybe I do need a drink," he said. "what do you suggest?" His smile returned in a swift eye flick of his wrist.

"What's yer liquor? I myself like my alcohol with a bite."

Genji sighed in thought once more. "I don't know," he said in conclusion. "I can hold my liquor." The male knew he was underage, but if he said he got drunk quickly, Jesse would know and he'd take away his offer. "What's the strongest here?"

"Whiskey then, please." He ordered for Genji, smirking at the smaller male.

He gave him a smile in return, relieved. "So... " he was out of things to say now, grasping for anything by this point. "what's your favorite alcohol?"

"Gin, whiskey, beers. Anythin', really. As long as it's strong."

"Why strong? Isn't that a 'drown my sorrows' type of drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I like it."

Genji frowned and bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said. "I...I like strong drinks too..."

"Do ya?" He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he repeated. "is that hard to believe?" Genji took the drink once finished and gave it a glance over before putting it to his lips and having a small sip.

"No, no. I believe ya." He leaned on the bar and rested his chin on his palm.

Genji downed the rest of the whisky and gave Jesse a smile. "Do people call you Sheriff or do you have a cool Sheriff name?"

"Naw, jus' sheriff, or McCree. Either way."

"Alright, Sheriff McCree," he said, cheeks tinged a light red from the effects of alcohol. "can you play poker?"

"Yeah, why? Ya gonna play me?"

"I don't wanna make you look bad," he teased.

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm just really good at it," he boasted. "Poker was all I played back in Japan, and I won hard (1) "

"Won hard ?" He tilted his head.

"Yes... is that not the word?" he asked.

"I guess so." Jesse shrugged.

He blushed and looked away. "Oh... I do good," he said instead. "no one could beat me!"

"I'll watch ya play. If ya win, what's yer prize?"

Genji hummed. "If I win..." he thought about it, hiccuping slightly every once in a while. "I don't know, you decide."

"Ain't fair if I choose. You do it."

He huffed and looked around, catching sight of the horses in their little ranch outside the doors. "If I win, you have to teach me how to ride a horse."

"Ya don't know how to ride?" He looked surprised.

Genji looked back to Jesse, studying his expression. "O-of course I do!" he said. "I was just messing with you." He looked back out the door and frowned. "but you still have to take me for a ride on one."

"'Course." Jesse nodded, eyeing Genji up and down.

He smiled happily. "Okay. Get ready."

The Sheriff got up and went to a table where he sat down to deal the two a deck of cards.

Genji picked up his cards, glancing at them a moment while he waited for Jesse to get himself situated. He hadn't played poker in a while, but he'd get the hang of it very quickly. It was all he played back home, after all.

He did the poker thing (because admin doesn't actually know how to play--).

Genji raised and folded and did all those things you do in poker(2), becoming more and more nervous as time went on. Finally, he got what he was looking for and slammed his cards on the table, doing what he needed to do before saying "Flush!"

Jesse let him win, wanting to see how the oriental was at horseback riding. "Well, guess ya beat me fair and square." He grinned at the other.

Genji beamed happily to himself, looking down at his cards and then back to Jesse. He sported a huge grin and stood up quickly, forgetting about the cards to head out the door. The Japanese male was at the horse pasture in no time, staring in awe at the beauties. He didn't know how to ride at all, but it couldn't be that hard, right? He looked back to see if the Sheriff was coming.

He mosied along behind Genji, his Kentucky Saddler already in tow. "Find one ya wanna ride?"

The teen/young adult(3) looked back to the horses, gazing along all of them until he spotted one that was absolutely gorgeous. He pointed to the large one, hazel in color and with a large, fluffy mane that blew over her caramel eyes and cascaded over her neck, down to her shoulder. Genji thought she was the best one of them all and turned back to Jesse. "Her."

"Go get her and bring her here then. Saddles are on the fence." Jesse waited for Genji to lead the horse over so that he could saddle it up.

He nodded and jumped over the fence instead of just going through the gate as he was too excited to ride this beauty. The male made his way to the horse, smiling warmly at her and holding up a hand to pet her face. She sniffed him a moment, then moved to his face, sniffing around and smelling a mixture of other things. She huffed and turned her face away and Genji brought his hands over her mane. She started to follow Genji when he went around to her side and he grinned, heading over to the fence to grab her saddle, all the while the horse followed him. He went back to Jesse with his horse and stared up at him.

Jesse laid on the saddle blanket then let Genji do the rest, assuming he knew how. The sheriff climbed atop his horse and they both stood and admired Gen's form. Short, compared to himself, and very thin, but he held his own muscles on large arms and a pretty face that looked to angelic to be real.

He watched him put the blanket on, taking in the way he did it. Then Jesse jumped on his horse and he was left to figure out the rest. It couldn't be that hard, could it? He looked at the saddle and threw it on the horse, making sure it was facing the correct way. Then he hooked it under the horses belly, noticing it had a little strap and then looked to the Sheriff. Genji stepped onto one of the foot hook things (lol I don't know) and threw his other across the other side of the horse. "Alright."

Jess opened the gate for Genji to get out. "Where would ya like to ride first?" His horse had already started to walk foreword a bit.

Genji grabbed onto the reins and looked out the road, staring for a bit. He shrugged. "All over... I wanna go out there," he pointed to the deserted area, towards the mountains.

"I'll ride with ya to Hangin' Rock, then I'm gonna come back. How's that sound?"

The male looked to the Sheriff, nodding. "Okay."

"Ya think ya could join me fer dinner?"

"I didn't have anything planned," he said, looking down to the horse and petting her mane carefully. She sniffed and followed the white horse down the road, but then stopped after a moment.

He decided that was a no. "Alrighty then," he mumbled and got his horse to move a little faster down the trail.

Genji smiled and watched Jesse ride off, looking to his horse nervously. Would she just start moving or... "come on," he mumbled to her. "let's go..."

Jess watched the other's struggle in amusement before clucking to help him along. "Come on."

He blushed some and looked away before realizing his horse was actually moving. Genji looked to the ground, watching it move below him and held tighter to the reins. He kept his sight on the ground before shifting them up to where they were headed. It was actually kind of nice.

Jesse picked up a trot, heading to the rode and staying to the side.

Genji followed, amazed at how he worked it so well. How long did it take him to learn? Surely not long.. he pet his horse again. It was a strange feeling to be riding the horse, bumping up and down slightly and getting that feeling in your gut when it would pick up it's pace. Exciting. He stayed close behind, wanting to take in what little there was.

"Ya ready?" He chimed, asking for a canter. His horse eagerly picked up the stride and galloped onward.

Genji allowed his horse to follow, holding tighter to his horse in fear of falling off. How far was that drop, exactly? He looked down then snapped his gaze back up. Don't look down, he told himself, and they ran through the desert area, Genji smiling at the feeling and sound of riding a horse. "so cool," he whispered.

"Eyes up, or yer gonna fall." He gave another tip, slowing to ride alongside Genji's steed.

He nodded and looked over to gaze at Jesse's form. Genji mimicked him, hands moving to hold his horse the same way and body tilting back slightly, as he was leaning too far foreword. The male gazed at the Sheriff just a little longer before blushing heavily and turning his gaze away. "do you have a wife?" he asked.

"Naw, ain't been able to settle down yet." He laughed as his horse tried to nuzzle Genji's. "How about ya? Anyone special?"

Genji chuckled at the question and looked to their horses playing. He smiled and then looked back over. "If I did, he'd have killed me already. I don't think they take too kindly to people sleeping around."

"Everybody does it." He looked sour. "Eh, jus' how people act I guess." Jesse slowed his horse down, looking around. "How long have ya been here?"

He hummed. "I suppose you're right." Genji huffed slightly. Was Jesse not that type of person? As the Sheriff slowed his horse, he did too, getting the hang of how to make his horse do what he wanted. "Not very," he answered. "I came here maybe a year ago... I don't remember.."

"Enjoyin' yerself out here in the Wild West?" He asked, lighting a cigarette and offering Genji a puff.

Genji thought about it for a moment before nodding and looking to where they were headed. "I am. It's small and plane..." he then looked at Jesse and took the cigarette and gave a few puffs before handing it over. He blew the smoke out moments later.

"Plain? Ya haven't seen the half of it yet, darlin'." He let the cigarette stay in the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I haven't been able to come out here," he said. "I need to stay in town and I'm not walking this distance."

"Precious little flower." He chuckled. "I don't want someone pickin' ya up out here."

Genji frowned and looked out in the distance. "What's the difference between being picked up out here or in town?"

"Out here I can't come and save ya as quick as I can in town." He coaxed his horse to stop, hopping off and heading up to the rock.

Genji followed him up the rock, carefully stepping off his horse and hopping down. He made his way to Jesse's side. "Why would you save me? Can I not defend myself?"

"Yeah, ya could, but I gotta catch the person and put 'em in jail." He sat down on the chair shaped rock.

"Mr. Sheriff," he played, referring to the chair shaped rock and how Jesse was sitting in it. "it is an honor to be in your presence." Genji laughed and then looked around, becoming distracted with his surroundings. He got on his knees slowly, looking around.

"Mm." Jesse grunted, taking another puff and watching Genji do whatever he was doing.

His eyes stopped on Jesse's, and he smiled. "It's beautiful out here," he mumbled. "I'd love to live right up there," he said, pointing to the very top of the mountain, where it came out to form what looked like a perfect little piece for a small house. "and just look out at the scenery every morning with my horse; No care in the world. Only stopping by town when absolutely necessary... or to see you," he winked at McCree. "But I just can't afford to leave town. I used to back home. I could go wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. My dad didn't care. My brother did, but who cares what he thinks? I could go out and get drunk or high. It was great..." he sighed and looked around. "but my money is worthless here. I'm not so different anymore."

"You're mighty different. We ain't got any a yer kind out here. Yer special." He crossed his legs, blowing smoke up into the sky. "I reckon ya make good money. Yer beautiful."

He hummed. "That's the point. No one like me is around here because we aren't wanted. No one wants me around. Sure, I get a lot of people coming in, paying loads to take them upstairs, but that's all it is. A couple of guys wanting to blow their load onto someone different. That's what I'm here for. They couldn't give a single dime on what my life is like, or how I need to work later, so maybe they'll have sympathy and not be too rough, or treat me like a living being and not bury my face into their lap so I can't breath." He sighed. "I get threats all the time at my own house. But no one does anything because they're smart enough to not mess with you, though some believe you'd be okay with it." Genji smiled at him and looked around. "I know I look good. You don't need to reassure me of that, but I'd appreciate it if other's treated me like a human and not a pretty face to fuck."

"Well then." He raised his eyebrows, nodding here and here. "If it matters at all, that ain't how I think of ya. And I'm gonna stop crime no matter what. I don't want ya dead. I care a helluva lot about my citizens, and a select few who I watch out for."

Genji looked down. "It doesn't matter at all what you think," he mumbled. "You're not one of the people I deal with everyday." He blew out a puff of air and crossed his arms. "whatever. I signed up for it," he said. "and it's my job to "smile through it" and let them do whatever they want. They're the supply and I'm the demand."

"Alrighty then." He didn't care about how Genji felt, it was his duty to protect everyone, no matter how they wanted to be treated. Jess let Genji do his thing, look around, snoop, dig, whatever.

He sighed and stood up, climbing up the rocks a little more until he reached a ledge he thought was stable. "How high up have you gone before?" he asked, wanting to lighten the mood. He could feel the buzz of the alcohol running through his system. Something he'd been waiting for a long time for. Maybe it already came, though, as he wouldn't normally get all damp with someone be barely know. He wasn't that type of person at all, really.

"What're ya talkin' about?" He raised an eyebrow at Genji, turning his head to watch the prostitute.

Genji frowned and pointed to the mountain. "How high have you gone? Or are we not supposed to do that?" he looked back at it, wondering how far someone could go before needing to return. Could someone live up there? "up the mountain.."

"I've been all over. Up there, to West Elizabeth, all the way to the border." He took another drag before snuffing out the cigarette. "Sure ya could live up there. If ya wanted."

He wondered how Jesse knew his thoughts before jumping off the rock and landing in front of him. Genji smiled. "I want to," he said. "I am going to move here whenever I get enough money. And I'll live right on that edge, overlooking the whole town, with my horse and..." he trailed, thinking on it. He hadn't thought much on his future. Genji wasn't a "settle down" type of guy. He enjoyed having different people fuck him, but only because it was a pleasant feeling to be needed by someone. "Just me and my horse, I suppose." Genji tilted his head. "will you help me?"

"I don't think ya need my help, mister. Ranchin' isn't that hard." He stood up, popped his back and wandered around the rock to take a piss. "Except them mother fuckin' wolves. Those'll get yer cattle."

Genji watched him get up, wondering if it was time to leave. He didn't want to leave just yet. The prostitute sat down in Jesse's little rock, waiting for him to return. "I don't know how to raise cattle," he said. "please? I only need someone who can teach me how to survive out here..."

"Ya don't know how ta farm or ride, but yer one helluva poker player. Strange one." He shrugged, zipping himself up and moseying back. "Stole my seat, huh?"

Genji blushed. "You knew?" he bit his lip and looked to the horse. "I didn't come from here," he said. "we didn't ride horses often... I didn't even know what a horse was until I came here." Genji smirked at the other and splayed himself across the rock. "You can try to take it back."

"It's kinda obvious." He lifted Genji up easily and sat down, placing the prostitute on his lap.

He frowned. "Really? I thought I was doing well." Genji turned in his lap so he was facing him. "for a first timer."

"Yeah, but it's still obvious." He grinned, leaning back.

Genji sighed and leaned foreword as he moved back, staring into his dark eyes. "Guess I'll have to do some practicing..."

He raised an eyebrow at Genji fidgeting around on his lap. "Mm.."

"Will you let me practice some more?" he asked, flashing a soft grin and puppy dog eyes. "I'm patient..." Genji brought his hands to the other's shoulders, feeling down his biceps and arms. "or is this horse off limits?"

"I dunno if ya can handle me yet. Might wanna try out some ponies first." He flirted back, taking the time to feel the curve on Genji's ass. It was large and round. Kind of like a woman's.

He hummed softly and squeezed on Jesse's firm muscles. "I like big horses," he said. "I've been riding too many ponies, and they just don't give me the same feeling. I like being taken on an adventure. Something ponies just can't do."

"Then maybe I'll give ya a lesson sometime." Jesse knew that he meant soon, even though it didn't sound like he did.

Genji sat up some, shifting on purpose to cause friction under the Sheriff's belt. "How early can you do that? I am really craving a long ride."

He bit his lip, still smirking. "Patience. Ain't gonna become a good jockey in one day."

"Nnn," he whined some, leaning down to breath into Jesse's ear. "But what if I'm really good?" he asked. "I'm not like other people," Genji whispered. "I learn very quick..."

"Like I said, patience. Enjoy the other horses around before ya ruin yer appetite for a good ride on me."

He sighed, fidgeting on his lap. "If I do?" he asked, biting his lip. "how many do I have to do before I can have a good horse ride?"

"I dunno." He let Genji brush against the soft bulge in his pants. "A few. Keep makin' money."

Genji nodded and continued to move some on the other, hot and flustered. "Okay," he agreed. "deal."

Jesse touched his cheeks and pulled Genji in for a kiss, playing with his skirt. "I ain't meetin' ya in that whorehouse. Yer comin' to my buildin', alright?"

The male felt Jesse's lips touch his own and he blushed down to his neck, moving his soft lips along very gently. "Mhm," he nodded and moved his hands to the other's chest. "I don't know where you stay at," he said.

"Buildin' when ya first get into town. Had a big 'ol sign that says 'Sheriff'." He lifted the skirt just a little and felt under it.

"Oh, I knew that." He turned his head slightly to puff out some built in oxygen. "I didn't know you meant the Sheriff office... h-hnn..." the skin under his skirt was hot from Jesse's teasing him. And some of his own. He was eager to get back to town so he could pick up guys and train himself for Jesse. It made him nervous to what Jesse actually held under his belt. He bit his lip.

"I ain't ready to go back jus' yet. How about ya?" He wanted to feel Genji's cock, but didn't want to assault the poor man.

Genji groaned some, sweat forming on his face. "N-no... whenever you're ready," he whispered. His eyes glanced down to watch his hand move, breath picking up significantly. "Sheriff," he whispered to himself.

"Can I peek what's gonna be in my saddle?" He ran his hands up Genji's waist.

He nodded fervently, holding onto Jesse's arms tighter. "Y-yes..." he didn't want to beg, but if Jesse kept moving at this pace, he was either A) going to implode or B) have an "Accident" all over himself. Both were very possible, very reasonable results.

He lifted the skirt and palmed Genji's bulge, rubbing the tip. "Mm... I like this.."

Genji let out an embarrassing groan and buried his face in the other's shoulder. "Y-you can feel more," he whispered. "if you like it so much.. ahh...."

"Pretty little prick ya got there." He pulled down the frilly panties to swipe some precum and lick it off his finger.

He watched him, the action only making him throb more. "Hnn... " he bit his lip, whimpering some. He'd never been in this much pain due to an arousal. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but Jesse sure was testing his boundaries. "M-mm... " he decided to not tell Jesse that he wasn't licking what he thought he was.

Jesse fixed him up, tucking him away. The sun was beginning to set and the sheriff needed to get back. "Wanna head into town?"

Genji breathed heavily, staring pitifully at Jesse. "Y-yes," he whimpered, holding back tears. He needed someone to touch him if not Jesse. He stood up tenderly and rushed back to his horse, ready to leave.


	2. Ridin' Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes Genji out on the mountains after a failed game of Poker. Genji asks for some riding lessons in turn for his win at Poker.

Jesse figured it'd be painful on the other's erection to bounce around, so when he mounted his horse, he picked up a slow pace.

Genji appreciated Jesse's concern for his growing member. He didn't think he'd be able to handle a bumpy ride right now. Though, his mind was on one thing, and one thing only: Finishing. Whether that be by Jesse or a customer, it didn't matter. He just needed relief.

"How about ya come on over and we'll have a few drinks, aye? I'll give ya some preliminary lessons."

He looked over at Jesse, a few tears straggling in his eyes. "O-okay," he breathed. He hoped Jesse wouldn't tease him anymore. That had gone on for far to long already.

"Why're ya cryin'?" The sheriff stopped them, concerned. "I didn't mean no harm."

"I'm not," he said and felt his eyes for the evidence of crying. Genji flicked the tears away. "P-please, " he tried to get his horse moving again. Sitting like this was killing him. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" He hopped down and lifted Genji off the horse.

Jesse pulled him off his horse, and he leaned foreword against him. "I just need relief," he whispered. "I'll pay you, just please..." His teeth sunk into the other's shoulder.

"Cmon, there's a soft spot over here..." He carried Genji out of sight from the road. "No need for money. I'll give ya five bucks to let me suck ya."

Genji bit his lip at the offer and sunk to his knees. "Yes... yes! Mmm..." he was already fiddling with his skirt, tugging to get it off.

Jesse took over, gently pulling the skirt off and rubbing on his balls a bit before bending and slipping Genji's cock into his mouth.

He let out a relieved sigh, hands gripping at the dirt below. It wouldn't take much more to drive him over. "A-ahh thank you." He mumbled softly. "O-oh god.."

The sheriff suckled and pulled on Genji's dick, licking it all over like ice cream.

He jerked in his mouth, a satisfying sigh leaving his lips as he came. It wasn't like a normal ejaculation, a lighter substance coming out instead of thick, creamy cum. "M-Macaree!"

Jesse pulled off and wiped his lips of what he thought was semen, swallowing it quickly. The sheriff helped Genji up and let the prostitute pull his clothes up. He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the other.

Genji sighed, holding onto Jesse's arms as he was helped up and then bent down to pull his skirt over his package. "N-no," he said. It was something about taking money from Jesse that made him repulse. "I won't charge you," he said.

"No, no, c'mon. Ya earned it." Jesse insisted, leaning on his horse. He lit up a cig and gave it to Genji.

The male couldn't refuse the money, but it felt wrong to him. Strange because he worked to take money from people. "I-this is a lot for just a small task," he said. "At least take back three ..."

"Naw, yer cum ain't rancid like most of these fools 'round here." Jesse smiled, taking a drag off of his cig.

He smiled at that and stuffed the money into the top of his skirt. "Alright." Genji hopped on his horse and looked over at Jesse. "You got a lighter?" He asked, pulling a cigar from his top.

"I do, I do." He flicked Genji a match. "We got a dinner date later?"

He placed the lit cigar in his mouth and took a long drag, blowing it out a moment later. "I don't see why we wouldn't."

"I'd be sad if ya stood me up." He saddled up, getting on the horse and eyeing Genji's body up and down.

He pet his horse for a moment, taking in Jesse's words. "Like what you see?" he smirked, feeling the others gaze on his body. "I've worked hard to get this figure." He shimmied himself from side to side, working his hips on the horses back and making her huff. "I'll give you a show sometime, if you're interested. A little pay back for your services to me."

Jesse scooted closer to squeeze Genji's ass. "Mm.. I'll give ya twenty dollars for a show and some 'ridin' lessons'."

"Twenty?" He didn't mean for it to sound so surprised , but he'd never been payed that high of an amount since he'd been here. "That's.. that's a grocery bill, though," he spluttered. "Are you sure?" He shook his head then. "I'll do it for free," he said. "You do so much as the Sheriff. You get a special discount"

"And here I was thinking' ya were cuttin' my prices cause ya liked me." he chuckled, shaking his head. "Naw, I'm gonna give ya a hard lesson."

He blushed heavily and turned his head away. "You're really good at reading people," he mumbled. "How hard?"

"Challengin', trust me. Or if ya want it easy--

"No!" Genji cut him off, ready to jump off his horse. "I like it challenging," he said. "Keep it like that." The male puffed on his cigar for a second time, blowing the smoke into the air. He eyed Jesse's body as well, biting his lip. "Just be careful," he warned. "I got a thing for big, older horses, and I love to ride them until they drop . Something about their muscles... they just make me so horny."

"Ya can bet yer ass I ain't gonna drop shit, darlin'." He picked up the trot, bouncing along. "I'll keep going until yer empty or beg to stop."

"Challenge accepted," he said, trotting beside him. "you're gonna wish you hadn't doubted me," Genji taunted, keeping his eyes ahead and exaggerating his bounces to get a rise out of Jesse.

"Ya best watch yerself, Genji." He warned, catching up. "Ya might not make it back. I'll steal ya for myself."

He showed a fake worried expression, humorous sarcasm spilling from his lips. "Oh my! What would I ever do if the great, Sheriff McCree were to take me away! Oh no!" he put the back of his hand on his forehead and tilted his head back for special effects. "I just might steal you for myself," he said, becoming a little more serious. "try me."

"I warned ya." He smirked, squishing his cigarette with wet fingers. "No cock for ya until ya behave." Jesse laid down the 'law'.

Genji pouted some, looking over at Jesse. "I have powers you don't even know about, Macaree," he taunted once more. "I can make you do anything I wanted." He smirked. "I've already gotten control of your mind, you just haven't realized yet."

"That's some shit." He laughed. "Yer fuckin' crazy." The sheriff shook his head. "Ain't no powers like that exist."

"Like I said," he repeated. "you don't know it yet." Genji flicked his wrist slightly. "Anything I want.."

"Then make me do somethin'."

"It doesn't work like that," he said with a pout. "don't underestimate me, cowboy."

"If yer so powerful, why don't it work that way?" He tilted his head.

"I'm not God," he said. Genji blushed lightly. "I know the weak points of every man once I get to know them... say, isn't it a bit unfair that you have seen more of me than I have of you?"

"Maybe, but I jus' paid to service ya . Don't forget that it was five bucks." He reminded Genji.

"I didn't want to take it!" he said in defense, pulling the money from his skirt. "that's no fair! You can't reprimand me like that if you forced me to take it..."

"Calm down, darlin'." He hushed Genji, smiling at him. "Put it back and buy yerself somethin' nice."

He shook his head and held it out for Jesse to take. "but I don't want you wasting so much money on me," he said. "It's a lot of money, like you said. . . and it was a service to me. I should have paid you."

"I already told ya why I paid ya."

Yeah, but I don't have what you paid me for, he thought. Genji looked down at the money in his hands and pouted. "You don't need to pay me," he said again. "I didn't do that out of services... it-it's wrong.."

"God damn, Genji, fine." He took the five dollars back. "Ya don't have to keep it."

He flinched a little but nodded. "..." he looked away from Jesse and tried to focus on something else.

Jesse galloped back to town, trying to beat the sunset.

Genji took his time, distracted by the beautiful colors of the sunset. He liked watching it sometimes. The male stopped his horse a little ways ahead to watch it, the lights reflecting in his dark eyes and hitting the side of his face. "...." he looked over and saw Jesse ahead of him. The prostitute frowned and looked back to the sun, wanting to watch it. He'd catch up to him.

The sheriff called back. "Genji, cmon." He didn't want to leave the other out.

Genji looked back to Jesse, giving the sun a final look before sighing and heading back to him. He galloped alongside him, fixing his skirt slightly. Near Jesse, he felt under-dressed.

He dropped Genji off at the saloon and offered help untacking Genji's mount.

Genji stepped off and nodded to him. "Teach me how," he said softly.

Jess nodded and hopped down, nimbly untying the girth belt and lifting the saddle off. After that came the saddle pad, then he brushed the pony down. He unbridled the horse and put all the tack away.

Genji watched carefully, running his hands along the horse's body one more time. "Who's horse is this?" he asked, the female sniffing his hair once more.

"She actually belongs to the vet here in Armadillo. He has a good sized herd."

"Oh," he said. "he doesn't mind that I borrowed her?" Genji kissed her face gently. "she's beautiful."

"No, I'm sure he doesn't mind. Actually, he may give her to ya for a few services."

Genji perked up at that, turning to face the Sheriff. "I'll just pay him," he said.

"Why not use yer talents?" He grinned, crossing his arms.

"I can pay for things," he pouted. "could you ask for me, though? Both offers?" Genji turned to the horse and smiled at her. "I'll do anything for her..."

"I bet he'd like a visit from ya." Jesse was being serious. "He'll treat ya nice."

He nodded and looked back to Jesse. "Okay... where do I find him?" Genji wanted to get it over with so he could have the dinner with Jesse... and the horse.

"The large barn down at the end of the street."

The Japanese male nodded again and began in that direction, stopping to look back at Jesse. He thought for a moment, gazing at him. Should he go back and... Genji quickly shook his head of the thoughts and simply waved, "I'll be right back!", grinned, and went to find the barn. "I really need to rid myself of these thoughts," he mumbled to himself.

Jesse went to the saloon's restaurant side and ordered a beer for he and Genji, saving a table for their dinner.

Genji found the barn easily and walked inside the open door, knocking on the wall to gain someone's attention. "Hello?"

The vet, a tall and pale man popped his head out. "Yes?"

~Time Skip~

Genji finished with what the man asked for, making sure he was clean and decent. He had to be honest with himself, Jesse was right. The man was good, but that didn't say anything if he had nothing to compare it to. He rushed out and found Jesse quickly, grinning as he came up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" he purred into his ear.

"My favorite little oriental?" He tilted his chair back to look at Genji. "Ready for dinner?"

Genji grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "Yup~" he came over to the side and sat on his chair.

He passed the beer to Genji. "I suppose the horse is yours now. Did you blow him away?"

He looked at Jesse, ready to answer before quieting himself. "I would rather not talk about that while I'm with another man."

"Alright, alright." Jesse respected that.

Genji smiled and took the beer, drinking from it quickly. He really needed some alcohol in his system. Drunk, but not drunk enough.

Jesse noticed that the Asian downed his drink in a jiffy. He chuckled at him and ordered Gen a whiskey. "What would ya like to eat?"

He took the whisky, downing it easily. "What do you recommend? I'll eat anything. I'm starving."

"Steak." He ordered both of them a huge steak. "It's always good here."

"Okay. I trust you," he said softly.

Their food took a bit, but when it came out, Genji got first bites. "It's your night, darlin'."

Genji bushed some and grabbed the fork and knife he was offered, cutting a small piece out and popping it into his mouth. He chewed carefully and then swallowed. The juices from the meat filled his mouth (and describing this makes me want steak) and satisfied his starving belly. "Mmm... you have some."

The sheriff took a few chunks, licking his lips and taking a sip of whiskey. "Mm, mm, mm. Good."

Genji watched him eat before getting into it again, enjoying the taste. "Nice choice, Sheriff."

"Well, I thought ya would like it. Put a little meat on yer bones." He smiled at Genji.

He looked down at himself and frowned a little. "Am I that skinny?" Genji said before looking up at Jesse and grinning. "Just teasing. Thank you for the dinner."

"Yer very welcome." He gave a little bow. "Thank ya fer joinin' me."

"Anytime," Genji said.

He was tapped on the shoulder and asked a question, but Genji shook his head and gestured to Jesse, very quickly putting the man down. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not servicing at the moment." Genji turned his gaze back to Jesse to continue their night together.

"No, no, go make some money. I'll be here all night." He assured Genji it was perfectly fine.

Genji shook his head. "No." He said, firm. "I'm here with you, not someone else."

"Darlin'.." He began, then shook his head. "At least let me get ya somethin' to make up fer it then."

He smiled at Jesse and shooed the other away. "I'd like to enjoy one night," he said. "you're already making it up to me by continuing with the night."

"Alrighty." He left the rest of the steak to Genji, not wanting to be too full for their night.

Genji took a few more bites and then looked at Jesse. "So, lessons," he reminded.

"Yep." He left a tip and money for the meal and escorted Genji out and discreetly over to his building. Jess had no prisoners at the moment to witness their passionate exchange.

Genji followed him, eying the building curiously. He found Jesse's desk and sat himself upon it, crossing his legs carefully. "Sheriff," he played. "you won't lock me up, will you? On charge of being too damn sexy?" he flattered himself. A prideful man.

"Finally, some work I'm happy to do." He referred to the Asian on his desk. Jess approached the other, unhooking his holster and hanging it up. "Mm.."

Said Asian watched him, sitting obediently and waiting. When he hung up his holster, he reached over and grabbed Jesse by his hips, tugging him closer. Genji had crossed his legs, sitting in the butterfly position. "You have to finish the work you started, McCree," he whispered to him. " do me "

"Fuck yes.." He groaned and yanked Genji's legs apart to see his cute little prick. Jesse knelt down and dove in, sucking it through the panties.

He huffed and leaned foreword slightly, letting out a soft sigh. "Mm..." It felt good, he thought to himself. But so did all those other people. This was nothing. Genji had high standards he hoped Jesse could meet. It would be a shame otherwise. But there's always room for improving. His hands moved to rest on the table, bending back until his back hit the cool surface. Muscles flexed in his abdomen at this stretch, legs spread apart and back pulling. "you've got a long way to go," he flirted. "and you've got all the time in the world to finish it." He assured him, referring back to earlier when he mentioned how he could last a long while. ( See, I'm consistent! )

He pinned Genji to the table, holding his hands down as he removed the underwear with only his mouth and tossing them aside. The sheriff then began to suck him off, taking all of Genji into his mouth at once with a growl.

Genji sighed and closed his eyes, hands twitching slightly to move. He stretched his legs out, an instinct of pleasure as his stomach churned at the thought of the Sheriff sucking him off. It was such a different take on things, and he sure did like it. "Ah... Sheriff, let me touch you're arms," he whispered out, pulling against the other's strength as he tried to free his hands.

McCree let him move to touch his forearms and biceps as he pleased, though he kept focusing on slurping between Genji's thighs.

He shivered with delight, squeezing his biceps in return. Jesse was so large and sexy. "Nn.." he gasped as his tongue brushed along a sensitive spot on his cock, allowing his head to roll to the side and eyes to peek open so he could watch the other.

He moved off of Genji, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jesse smirked and pulled the skirt off too, getting between Gen's thighs and grinding the bulge in his pants against the other's crotch.

Genji watched his every move, allowing his hands to fall back down. He hadn't been expecting the sudden grind to his dick, causing him to gasp and dig his nails into the wood. The male calmed himself a moment later and settled with a groan, lifting his hips into his touch and grinding back.

"Mm, I can tell ya want it. That bad, huh? Make yer dick hurt like earlier?" He tilted his head with a grin, pressing his hands to Genji's chest and squeezing his pecs.

He hummed and bit his lip, grinding a little slower against the other. His hands moved to hold around his neck and bring him closer. "Aren't you just proud of yourself?" he said. "who says I'm craving for you? Maybe I'm just pretending..." Genji raised a thick eyebrow and kissed his bushy chin. "mmn..."

"I didn't hear anyone say anythin', darlin'." He raised his eyebrows, pulling away to shed his vest and button up, leaving him in a burgundy skin tight turtleneck. Jess unbuckled his belt and hung it up, but left his jeans on.

"You're overdressed," he stated, leaning up and tugging on Jesse's collar to pull him closer. "let me..." he said as his hands ran up his shirt, feeling over his chest. "Hm... it's not fair that I'm naked and you're not."

"Ya still got yer top and stockins' on. Ain't completely naked." He flexed under Genji's touch. "But be my guest if yer gonna undress me."

Genji pulled his hands out and lifted up, eying up Jesse's stomach and torso as he went. "Arms up," he said, pulling the shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor. "Much better," he stated, running his hands down to the hem of the Sheriff's jeans. "Now..." he tugged on them, pulling Jesse back over his body. "Let me give you a show," he whispered. "You deserve it." Genji then stood up and pushed Jesse down on the table, moving to do a little swaying in front of him as he waited.

He sat down on the table, arms on his knees, watching Genji like a hawk. "Dance for me, darlin'. Shake that ass."

He smiled and turned to give the other a side view as he shifted and swayed, glancing over his shoulder to watch the other's expression a moment. He then brought his hands to the start of his shirt, tugging, but not pulling it off. Genji pranced over to Jesse and leaned over him to knock something off the desk so he could bend over in his face and 'pick it up'. He gave him a nice view, moving his hips from one side to the other and then shaking his cheeks for him. "My goodness, how clumsy of me," he said, then spun around to return the quill pen to his desk. "I'll be more careful, Sheriff." Genji leaned over him a moment before backing up to remove the shirt and throw it slowly on the floor. Then he danced some more, shaking his hips and enjoying himself.

Jesse watched his ass jiggle, slapping it every now and again. He palmed his meat through his pants, panting slightly.

Genji smiled at him, shaking his head slightly. "No, no," he mumbled and came over to Jesse, grabbing onto his legs and sliding himself to his knees. "I'll take care of you, cowboy." His lips came to cover the bulge in his pants, sucking and biting lightly to tease him, arouse him even more.

Jesse sat back and caressed Genji's cheek. "Mm.. good, but it ain't enough to set me off." He wanted to see more of the other's dancing.

Genji hardly took any offense of the comment, pulling back then and standing straight. "Oh yeah?" he questioned. "what can I do to make my horse want me?" the oriental hummed and moved about the room again, pausing to remove the final article of clothing, his stockings. After the last piece of fabric came off his light feet, he stood completely naked in the Sheriff's office. A dangerous game he was playing, but exciting none the less. "Does my... dancing... work for you?" he swayed his hips once more, searching for something to use as a prop, but Jesse's office was rather empty. He got on the other side of a jail cell instead, holding his hands on the bars and dipping himself down quickly, ass in the air, before coming up once more. "Sheriff," he moaned. "oh... how I want you to touch me~" Genji said as he brought his hands down his chest, stomach and gently caressing his thighs. "feel me..." he pressed his groin to the bars and bit his lip. " grind me..." Genji paused to look up at the other. "does that turn you on?"

He was dripping in his pants, highly aroused by the display. Jesse could hardly contain himself. "Fuck... yes. Beautiful.. c'mere."

Genji chuckled at the other and did a few more drops to the floor before back around the cell and strutting over to his horse. "What would you like me to do?" he hummed, all obedient and well trained towards the other. His hands caressed his legs, running down them and back up to his sides. Genji bent over him and kissed his neck lightly.

"Whatever ya were doin' before. I liked it." He wrapped his arms around Genji and touched his ass.

The male hummed in response and allowed the other to touch him another moment longer, closing his eyes at the feeling, before slipping down and holding onto Jesse's knees for support as he leaned over and bit on his prominent bulge. He gave soft nibbles at first, being easy with him and licking around before becoming a little more rough. Genji wanted to feel what he was getting himself into. See without actually seeing. He closed his eyes as he licked along the area of the bulge and brought his mouth around it, estimating width. Then he fondled it, palming and rolling his hands in a circle. "Wow," he commented with a glance up at Jesse. "so thick... a fat little horse," he mumbled. "gives me more room to sit."

"If ya can even handle it. There's a lot to take in." He breathed, arching up slightly into his touch. "I dunno, maybe ya did need more practice." Jesse pressed Genji's hand down harder on his erection.

Genji looked back down at his actions, palming and rubbing on the other's erection. "Sheriff," he breathed. "I can take it." The Asian sat on his lap then, bringing his hand to Jesse's shoulders so he had some balance. "just how I like it." Genji bit down on his Sheriff's neck as he rolled his hips in a circle. He tried not to let the comment offend him. After all, he was very good at what he did. How else could he have lasted this long? "I think you're the one who needs practice, Macaree "

"I've been on this earth longer'n ya have, so I don't think I need lessons." He bumped and ground against Genji, rubbing his bulge against the other's bare cock.

He huffed a little, turning his bites into kisses. The male ground back down, cock starting to form a slight pain. Nothing he couldn't bare though. "That doesn't mean anything, old man." Genji blushed as a soft moan left him. "I-I'm younger, so I have more stability and knowledge of the present. You have knowledge of the past... don't take my ignorance to this country as a way to tell me I don't know anything. Or my age."

"Spoutin' a bunch of talk, but ya ain't doin' much." He grunted, rubbing himself through his jeans again.

Genji latched his lips onto the other's, giving a deep kiss as he spread his legs and ground down a little harder. Jesse's pants were getting in the way. He wanted them off. "Take off," he grumbled to the other, sitting up once more and tugging on the other's hem. He managed to pull them down to his knees, which was good enough. The male then worked on the Sheriff's underwear. Off they went, and eager to prove himself, Genji sat on his thick cock.

"A-ah..." Jesse bit his lip, holding onto Genji and grinding their dicks together. The sheriff locked their lips and licked Genji's teeth and he massaged his ass.

The male was coaxed into it lightly, his slight fear, or whatever there was of it anyhow, slowly dissipated and went out the doors of Jesse's office. "it's locked, right?" he groaned. "we're alone?" Genji rocked his hips against Jesse as he asked, running his hands over his hairy chest and threading his fingers through the individual strands.

"Yeah, we're alone. Door is double locked, ain't no one gettin' in." He wrapped a hand around Genji's and his own cock, stroking them together.

He gasped at the image, biting his lip as he watched Jesse stroke their dicks together. "H-hmm..." Genji gripped his chest tighter, rolling up and into the others hand, grinding against his cock and gasping.

The cowboy rubbed on his balls with the other hand, sucking hickeys into Genji's throat.

His breath had gotten significantly heavier throughout the display, and McCree's fondling of his balls wasn't helping to lower it at all. He didn't think his foreplay sessions had ever lasted this long, though it wasn't like he was throbbing, not yet, just excited. Something new for a change. "A-ahn..." the heavy sucking on his neck put a tinge of warmth over him as blood vesicles were broken, leaving dark red spots. Whatever gave Jesse the want to leave a mark on him, he liked it.

The sheriff ate him up, kissing and licking his jaw. He poked Genji in the belly with his cock several times, trying to grind them together.

Genji reached his hand down to get Jesse's cock in the right place, gasping as he gave a hard grind. His own dick dripped with a strange fluid that smeared on the other's large shaft.

Jesse opened a drawer and fished around into it for something. He pulled out a condom, ripped it open, and slipped it on. He let Genji have at him. "Careful, don't hurt yerself."

He appreciated the others care for using protection. It was best for both of them. Genji lifted up slightly and adjusted Jesse until his tip was pressing into his ass, and with a gasp, lowered himself until he rested gently against the Sheriff's balls.

He moaned loudly, licking his lips with a groan. "So good...yes.."

His hands trembled as he turned himself around on McCree's lap so his face wasn't seen. He lifted up and down, feeling every inch as his lover's cock slid in and out of his tight ass.

He gripped Genji's hips tightly, helping the other lift up and down. Jess bounced him on his lap.

A soft moan left his lips as he spoke. "Just how I imagined it~" Genji bit his lip, rolling and flexing his hips.

"Really, now?" He leaned back and tilted Genji, folding his legs in and fucking him on an angle.

Genji leaned with the other, crying out as his cock brushed a new area. "A-ah!" he pushed against him, bouncing faster now. "f-fuck.." he reached back to grip at anything, nails digging into the wooden desk.

"Ah... right there?" He nailed the spot repeatedly, grunting when Genji squeezed his cock.

Repetitive moans came out, each one louder than the last as Jesse fucked him in that perfect spot. "H-haa!" he fell foreword some, gasping and pushing his ass into it.

"Good, how do ya feel?" He breathed, sitting back up.

The Asian breathed out a moment before turning himself around to face Jesse again. He sat on his cock a moment before picking back up carefully. "... I-ah... " words could not describe the pleasure he was in.

"Use yer English, Genji." He prompted, thrusting a little harder.

Genji gripped his shoulders tight and leaned foreword to bury his face in his neck. "N-mm..." he bounced with him, moaning and humming to keep himself silent. Tears slid down his cheeks in pleasure. "M-macaree!"

"Gen?" He stopped and turned Genji around to get a good look at him. The cowboy had heard the strain in his voice.

He stared back, licking the saliva that seeped from the side of his mouth. "S-sheriff... " he repeated.

"Yeah?" He pressed his forehead to Genji's.

"Make me scream," he whispered. "It's... I'm going crazy!"

Jesse jumped, scared by the other's ferociousness. "Careful now, Gen.."

He paused, staring back at the other intensely. "Don't keep me waiting," he whined.

"I ain't, don't worry." He started back up, thrusting in and out.

Genji breathed out in relief, crashing his lips with Jesse's to calm himself slightly. "Hmm... " he thrust his tongue in, arms wrapping tight around the other to hold him close.

Jesse fucked him hard, trying to get Genji close.

If Jesse's goal was to make him cum everywhere, he was doing a great job of succeeding. "Sheriff!" He moaned another time, rocking back and forth to help. "Hnn... change position," he said. "I can't bounce anymore..." as if backing him up, his legs trembled and crashed under his butt.

He flipped them around, bending Genji over the table. "How about this?

The prostitute favored the position, relaxing slightly and resting his head against the cool surface. "Y-yes.... arigato, aru."

"I dunno what that means." He grunted, fucking Genji harder.

The male craned his neck to get a good look at the other. "Oh... Fuck~" he moaned. "that's hot..." he licked his lips, drool pooling out the sides.

Jesse wrapped his fist around Genji's neck and held him up, also gripping his hips.

He moved with him, tilting his head back slightly. "A-ah..." Genji watched with special interest, grinding back against the other. "Ha~"

"Gettin' close?" He growled, biting his neck. Jess gave hard thrusts, slamming into Genji.

"At this rate." He screamed out a moan and jerked his head away so he could rest it on the table. "I-ohhh... faster," he whispered hotly.

He began to pant, the sound of skin slapping growing louder.

Genji reached a hand down to stroke himself, eyes squeezing shut as he got closer to the edge. "Almost there~"

Jess replaced Gen's hand with his own, rubbing and squeezing in a rhythm.

The other's touch was enough to drive him over. Instead of a thick white spraying out, though, a simple lighter liquid came out, coating Jesse's hand. He hadn't thought of it, but now that they were in the heat of the moment... would Jesse know? Would he be disgusted? Genji bit his lip as he awaited the confused response from the other at his lack of "normal" ejaculation.

He was too heated to notice, ejaculating himself. Deep inside of his partner and not bothering to pull out. Jesse did eventually, and was embarrassed to see what had happened to the condom. It'd broken early on from all of their roughness, and he hadn't noticed. Jess quickly shed it and tossed the thing away, before Genji could see.

Genji didn't get the response he had expected, which made him breathe out and pull Jesse down for a softer kiss. "Mm... you were not at all what I expected," he huffed. "but everything I imagined."

"What'd ya expect?" He raised his eyebrows, cleaning off his dick.

He eyed the other a moment before looking away and shrugging. "Not this... that was... so good." Genji smiled at him.

"Expected some sorta otherworldly experience?" Jesse didn't really care, ready for sleep now.

Genji bit his lip and looked down at himself all disheveled and spent. "Not at all," he whispered. "I've never had an experience as good as this one. I didn't know riding could be so fun."

"That was all play, ain't nothin' special here." He scoffed, dressing Genji back up. "Get some rest.."

He frowned a little, shrugging on his clothes and stepping away from the table. Of course it was... a whore/prostitute just making a living. "I think you should do the same," he mumbled before hurrying out.

"Will do darlin', g'night." He called with a wave. "Come back and see me any time."

~*~To be Continued~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think with a comment! They always help me improve!  
> This was a roleplay between me and my best friend. I am Genji, and she is Jesse and Austin.


	3. Woah There...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji can't resist Jesse, even if everyone else doesn't approve.

The Asian made his way back home, way too tired to continue on with work. He'd need at least two days of rest before he could feel able to walk again. His backside hurt a lot after Jesse pulled out. Genji rushed in his home, made sure the streets were slightly empty, and then locked his doors.

Jesse was awake in time for the sunrise, but still pretty drowsy.

He had made sure to wake up in time, having carefully made his way to his horse, saddled her, and jumped on to ride down to the mountains where he could watch it. It was a truly beautiful site, such natural beauty. As Genji sat on his horse, leaning foreword to rest his head upon her mane, he closed his eyes and let the light come upon his small form.

Jesse stayed cozy in his office, smoking a cigarette and eating his breakfast.

Genji watched as the sun rose, engulfed in flames and lit his face up. The process was approximately an hour, but it was over and Genji turned his horse around to head back. Genji removed her bridle and everything else, then hung it up on the wall. As he head back to his house to rest his throbbing ass, Genji stopped at the Sheriff's office. Should he go in?

The cowboy kicked his foot up on the desk and closed his eyes, resting them.

Genji passed by and instead went to the bar close by. He ordered a beer and something from the menu then threw some coins and bills down on the table before heading out the door with his food. "Knock knock," he chirped as he pushed open the double doors to come face to face with the male and desk from last night. A blush coated his cheeks. "Hungry?"

"Starvin'." He chimed, inviting Genji back behind his desk. "Up early, ain't ya?" Jess offered Genji his coat.

He sauntered over once invited, careful with the way he swung his hips, and sat the beer and food on the desk. "I hope you like it." At the offer of the other's coat, he shook his head. "no, no," he said. "I'm just fine. I was just up to watch the sun. Very beautiful."

"It's a 'lil chilly." He smiled, excited for food and Genji. "Aw, sugar pie, ya didn't have to.." Jesse drank his beer, bringing up a jug of orange juice to go with it.

Genji beamed at his acknowledgement and reached over to steal a piece of his meat. "Interest," he said casually as he chewed. "for going out of my way and paying for your breakfast." He then leaned over and stole a kiss to his cheek reluctantly. "that was also interest."

"I didn't ask ya to. Though, it was real nice." Jesse smiled and lifted Genji's hand to place a kiss on it. It made the other blush and look away in order to regain his composure.

"I wanted to. After all you've done for this town, you deserve it," he said sweetly. Jesse patted a spot on his desk, offering Genji a seat. The oriental took advantage and sat down carefully, wary of his ass. "did I do good?"

"It's great. Share?" He prompted Genji to eat with him, holding out a fork with some sausage on it. A small smile stayed on his lips.

Genji opened his mouth, waiting obediently for the food to come. He knew better than to just grab it from someone, especially someone like Jesse.

Jesse fed him the sausage and smiled at him. He gave him more when Genji leaned closer for more. In his feeding, he smeared some of the syrup on the whore's lips. "Oops," he frowned a little.

Genji frowned a little in return and poked his tongue out to taste the sugary sweet syrup. "Oh, no," he agreed. "that's a lot of syrup to get all on my own... maybe you should. It's your food after all."

"Ya want me to lick yer face?" He tilted his head.

Genji blushed at that and shook his head. "No!" he brought his hands to his lips and wiped at the sticky sugar. "do you have any water?"

"I got towels." He retrieved clean towels from his cabinet and handed them to the other. Genji grabbed them gently and dabbed lightly at his lips. After a moment of trying and grunting, unsuccessful, Jesse licked his thumb and wiped off the mess. "There ya go," he said.

"I'm really sorry," Genji said afterwards. "I didn't mean to use your nice towels. Thanks, though."

Jesse ignored the first part and nodded. "Yer welcome," he smiled and picked up his fork to get a nice mouthful of eggs. "everythin' tastes better now that yer here."

The Asian watched the other eat with a special interest in his eyes for the second time. When the other commented on his presence, he froze, gaining the attention of Jesse. "Somethin' I said?"

He stayed silent, the words catching in his throat every time he tried to speak. "B-but doesn't it already taste good without me?"

"Well, yer kinda like sunshine..." Jesse confessed.

"Sunshine?" he asked, not understanding the context in which he used it. "I didn't know you had a special someone. Was it a girlfriend? Wife?" he paused a moment, then smiled. "daughter?"

"What're ya talkin' 'bout? I ain't married. I was, but now I ain't." McCree tilted his head.

"I know," he said lightly, his smile fleeing out the door. "... I'm sorry. I'm sure she was special." Genji bit his lip and looked around the office. "I'm like her?" he asked. "was she like me?"

"Don't be. She left me for someone back in the big city. Wasn't on for frontier life." He smiled. "In some ways, yes. Sassy as the devil, and mighty beautiful."

Genji looked at him and grinned. "Were you ever rough with her? Like you were with me?" he referred to their sex earlier.

"I did what she wanted. Had so much sex, I almost got bored."

"Too much?" Was Jesse not into whores? He looked down at himself and crossed his legs on the table. "I don't think I've ever heard of someone getting bored?"

"Most of the time. Ain't for love either." He shrugged. The sheriff stretched and finished his plate, wiping his mouth.

Genji grew silent, reflecting on the other's words. He didn't know what it felt like to have sex out of love. But he figured Jesse did. "Was it nice? Having sex, I mean." The male had been staring at him dead in his dark brown orbs. He had lost his train of thought for a moment. "uh... I know I had something else to say..."

"Don't ya know that sex is nice..?" He was confused. "Well.. yeah, it is. But it don't hurt to have a 'lil feelin."

He shook his head and tilted his head. "Is it any different than what we did last night? Is it better?"

"Makin' love? It feels good to make yer partner happy.."

Genji thought about it, then slid down off the desk and onto Jesse's lap. "Is it better than what we did last night?" he asked.

"Are ya askin' if we can do it that way?"

He shrugged and looked down at the other. "I don't know..."

"Never loved nobody before?"

Genji thought on it. "Maybe. I'm sure I have," he said with a smile.

"Who d'ya love?"

"Um... oh! When I was in seventh grade, I had my first boyfriend. He invited me to his house to hang out and my mom said okay and we kissed. Then he took my virginity." Genji blushed at that confession. "is that making love? If you're dating?"

"If ya loved him, I guess." Jesse chuckled. "Started young, aye?"

"He broke up with me after..." he added. "Oh, yeah. I guess so. I kind of liked it, I guess, and no one could really put strings attached on me if we were just having sex. It was nice to have someone who needed you."

"Oh. Mm, well I guess yer in the wrong line a work."

He shook his head. "They need me," he said. "they need me to relive themselves, and they don't even have to worry about the break up after. I like it." Genji wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck and leaned closer. "but... "

"But what?"

"I also like kissing you." He leaned in for a kiss.

Jesse met his lips, giving him a warm morning smooch. "I could do with some chapstick."

He pulled back carefully and ran a thumb along his lips. "I can grab some from the store."

"Could ya?"

Genji stood up and rushed off to get Jesse some chapstick. When he returned, he made sure to knock and then handed the tube over. "here you are," he said.

Jesse took it. "How much was it?" He took off the lid and put some on his lips.

"No," Genji said and sat back on his lap. He rest his head against his large chest. "you're warm," he said. "and soft on my butt."

"Well, I ain't got a reason to be hard." He said plainly, going back to his beer.

"Good," he said softly while shifting some to watch him grab the beer. "I don't have anything to do today," Genji began. "you don't mind if I stay in here with you, do you?"

"'Course not. I'd rather ya stay around."

"Hmm..." he closed his eyes with a nod, hands falling lose from around Jesse's neck and pressing against his chest lightly. "Do you think you could let me feel what it was like to make love one day?" Genji's eyes were still closed, but he was very much awake.

"I guess I could." He mused. "Lemme stretch a little and have my coffee."

He hugged tighter to Jesse, refusing to move from his position. "Hn... I'll stretch you," Genji offered while opening his eyes and pressing his palms into his shoulders. "Where is your coffee?" the small Asian looked about the office. "I'll grab it for you."

"Can I go outside first?" He chuckled at Genji's eagerness for passionate sex.

"Eh..." Genji didn't refuse him, but he didn't move either. He was just fine where he was, and if Jesse moved, then his comfortableness would be corrupt. "...can I come with you?"

"I didn't say ya couldn't. Cmon, step out onto the porch for a second." He got up and brought his cigarette and coffee with him, holding Genji's hand.

Genji smiled in content, following as the Sheriff led him on the porch. He stood next to him, watching some people pass by on the dirt pathways. The children smiled and waved, having recognized him, and he smiled back politely.

"Future customers, eh?" Jesse chuckled and shook his head, kissing Genji's cheek.

He looked over at Jesse, blushing lightly. "I thought they were saying hi-- did I do something bad?" the kiss to his cheek warmed him, and it confused him slightly. He looked down at their still connected hands. Did Jesse forget to let go after he led him outside? Genji carefully moved his fingers, squeezing them along the other's larger hand experimentally and smiling at the warmth it provided. He stepped closer to the other. Jesse was right, it was a bit chilly.

"Gonna take my jacket now?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning down at Genji. Jesse adjusted his footing.

"I'm fine," he said lightly, content with snaking an arm around the other's front and sneaking his hand up Jesse's shirt. The other stayed connected with McCree's hand.

He sipped his coffee and smoked his cigarette, while letting Genji cling to him. "Sunrise is pretty.."

"Mhm," he agreed, looking off in the distance at the kids running into their school buildings. Genji turned his gaze to the onlookers, staring, confused with what was happening. Had the Sheriff found a new wife? some mumbled. no, no. He's just bought a whore to stay with him 24/7, I see him all the time, others said. Someone needs to teach that homo a lesson, messing with our Sheriff. Doesn't he have better things to do? Like bother other people? Genji frowned and looked back to Jesse. His hearing was very good. They thought they were quiet. The male slowly pulled his hand from his shirt and stepped away, their fingers pulling apart. "I-I'll be inside."

Jesse caught Genji and pulled him back out. "What's wrong? Why're ya runnin' back inside all of a sudden?"

He grunted a little, squirming to be free. "I just want to wait inside," he mumbled, eyeballing the people now glaring at him. "...please," he whispered.

The sheriff let him go, watching as Genji fled into the building. "...?" He was confused why the other had run from him.

Genji scurried away, hiding himself in the Sheriff's office. The Oriental sat himself on the bed in the corner, curling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them.

He finished his coffee, waved good morning to his citizens and headed back inside. Jesse sat the coffee cup on his desk and approached the distraught teen. "What's goin' on?"

Genji flinched at his closeness and looked up. "...I think you already know." He turned his face away to hide the tears that filled his chocolate tinted eyes.

"No, I don't." He backed up and knelt about five feet away.

"Are..." he paused to let his voice calm. "..they used to seeing you... with someone like me?"

"Naw. I don't take company much. Other than my deputies." He shrugged. "I mean, it's been years since I took a workin' girl after my wife. Yer different."

Genji sat up fully and got to his knees on the floor. "...I can tell," he whispered and came crawling over to Jesse, pushing his legs apart so he could squeeze between them and cling to the other again. "Isn't it nicer in here?" he asked. "All alone.."

He moved Genji so that he could hug the Asian, rubbing his back. "Yeah. It's better in here."

Genji hummed and glanced over his shoulder, watching for anyone coming in. He knew this meant people coming to his house at night. Had he been older, he would have just told Jesse and went back home, but he was still a kid, and Jesse was someone he saw as protection when in harm. "I have to rest one more day," he said. "before I go back to work..." Genji trailed and looked over at the Sheriff. "can I sleep with you tonight? Your bed is much better than mine..."

"Mm? 'Course. I got some calls to make on this new line. Y'll have the bed all to yerself."

Genji looked down at the bed and to Jesse. "But will you be here?"

"Yep. Right at my desk."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Thanks," he said.

"A princess needs his beauty sleep." "What's got ya so riled up, songbird?" He tilted his head and met Genji's eyes.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "I just don't want anyone coming in and seeing me."

"If someone needs help, I gotta go help."

Genji looked down at his hands and then Jesse's. "I need help," he said.

"With what?"

"That door," he said. "I need you to not let anyone pass through without thoroughly checking them over."

"Is somebody after ya..?"

Genji paused and took in a deep breath. "Yes," he breathed out.

"I'll put ya in the cell, locked nice and tight. How about that? I'll move my bed in and ya can nap on peace."

He looked over at the cells and without second thinking nodded. "Yes," he agreed, then he gave him a kiss to the cheek. "thank you."

"If it makes ya feel better, I'm happy to." He nuzzled Genji.

Genji blushed again and released his death grip on the other's shirt. "Uh huh." He smiled at the cowboy. "you've saved the day once again."

"Or I could leave the cell unlocked." He teased .

"Very funny," he gave a short laugh.

"What if I ain't kiddin'?"

Genji laughed a little, but it didn't keep him from being unnerved. "Eh..." he swallowed and looked over at the other, tears falling down his cheeks. "Promise me," he said.

 

"Tell me now or I can't help ya." He crossed his arms.

He felt hot tears spill from his wide eyes. "Y-you don't get it," he mumbled. "they don't want me around you..." Genji gasped and squeezed around the other's waist. "... s-saw me out... outside with you a-and n-now they think w-we... they got the wrong idea.." he took a few, deep breaths in, holding tight to the other so he couldn't leave. "a-and they think I-I should be 'taught a lesson'" Genji's tears got more desperate. "Look, I might have wanted to back home, but here, I'm happy. Here, nothing can stop me, so please... don't let them kill me... please promise you'll lock the door."

"I see." He was grateful for Genji to tell him the truth. "Look, I'll stay right here with ya, alright? I'll only leave for emergencies." Jesse lifted Genji to his feet and hugged him close.

He whimpered, overcome with his instinctive female emotions he had been born with. "T-thank you," he cried. "a-arigato." Genji trembled against Jesse and buried his teary face in his chest. "p-promise..."

The sheriff picked up the distraught Asian and held him, sitting down and allowing Genji to occupy his lap.

Said male did just that, adjusting himself so he could sit more comfortably. His small form fit perfectly, pressed lightly against him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "did you have anything important to do?"

"Jus' calls. Today is relatively calm." He lifted the ear piece and attempted to dial Blackwater

Genji hummed and lifted his head to press gentle kisses against McCree's neck. Might as well service him a bit for his "minor" meltdown.

He tried to ignore Genji while he was working, but it was getting difficult.

It wasn't his goal to keep him from working, only wanting to give him something in return. He gave a few more nips and kisses before stopping and sliding to his knees and pushing the other's legs apart. "is this okay?" he whispered, hands moving to mess with his zipper.

Jesse gave him a thumbs up, continuing on with his convo will little hesitation.

Genji took the agreement and pulled Jesse's pants down to his ankles, now fishing to pull his briefs down. Jesse's cock almost hit him in the face as it came out, but Genji took control and slowly slid it into his mouth, keeping contact with the Sheriff as he made it disappear down his throat.

He covered the mouthpiece and grunted a little, biting his lip and continuing on anyway.

Genji glanced down a moment to see where he was in his process, but was quick to catch the other's eyes once more as he pulled up and down, making a bobbing motion with his head. While he sucked, his free hands occupied themselves, one wrapping around his base and stroking while the other fondled his balls.

He stuttered a few times. "Yeah, I'm already. 'A course, Mr. Marshal sir. Yeah."

Genji only partially listened to his conversation, too focused on getting Jesse to cum on his face. He widened his mouth, purposely gagging on the cock to send saliva coating it. The male contemplated whether or not to go ahead and indulge in his own pleasures and take the rest of the male in his ass. But he continued to suck him off, gazing into his dark eyes for a reaction.

"Genji... shit.." He mumbled, forcing the other down further on his cock. The man on the phone was confused. Jesse groaned. "N-no.. I didn't say anythin'. Continue?"

He gasped a little, a soft grunt leaving the cracks of his lips as he was shoved down. The young adult composed himself and stayed low on him, the other's genital hair tickling his nose. "M-mhm..." he hummed to send vibrations throughout him, hand finding another way to occupy itself: holding his own knees.

He hung up after the call was over and pushed the phone aside, looking down at Genji. "Damn..."

Genji let himself up with a pop, hand moving to stroke him slow and steady as he glanced at the Sheriff. "Go ahead," he offered with a soft tone. "make another call. You aren't interrupting anything." Genji then took Jesse back into his mouth, deep throating him as he had before, but this time he grazed his teeth along the shaft and pressed his tongue on his slit.

He tensed then shuddered, swallowing hard. "Ah... shit.." Jesse groped for the mouthpiece of the phone and dialed the bank manager in Blackwater.

Genji continued to service him. He might be hated by the civilians, but he wasn't ashamed of having his head between the others legs, licking and going to town on the county Sheriff's dick. He actually wanted to do so much more with it than suck, but he didn't act upon those desires, only watching Jesse's reaction.

"Yeah... Alex said he needed a couple.. hundred or so more for his corral. No, ain't any specific date. Jus' soon.." He struggled to stay focused.

The male enjoyed watching him struggle like that. It wasn't enough though. He wanted to hear him moan. Genji gave his shaft a bite, and slowly licked his tongue along the slit, poking it in ever so slightly. His hands continued to fondle the others balls, squeezing and urging him to cum. "uhn eet goof?" he hummed, mouth full of cock. Translation: Is it good

He sucked in a breath and jumped. "Fuck-- what..? No, no... not a ya.. somethin'-- I jus' stubbed my toe. Floorboards." Jesse fumbled for excuses.

He grinned and pulled away, now crawling up Jesse's body as he reached down to stroke him slow again. "Shh," he whispered as his lips came in contact with the other's. "don't say anything... just feel it..."

Jesse kissed sloppily, still mumbling into the phone. "Huh..? It ain't nobody, keep goin'. I'm listenin'. How much money is this gonna take?"

He grew irritated with Jesse's blatant ignoring of his request and expressed it with a sharp bite to his lip. "Sheriff," he whispered now, too horny to go against what he wanted. Very easily, he slipped Jesse inside, groaning low and sensual against his ear, close to the earpiece.

He was loosing his grip. "C-can I call ya back? Somebody needs me 'cross town. Yeah, should... should be done in a few hours. I'll call ya then." He hung up and smacked Genji's ass. "What the hell ya think yer doin' boy? I'm try'na work."

Genji jolted a little, biting Jesse's neck in response to the slap. "Hey," he hissed. "it's not my fault you hung up." He began to bounce, slow and sensual for his own pleasure. "nn.. so thick... and deep." It sent shivers down his spine. Genji reached for the phone, clutching it tight in his hand. "you can still work," he groaned.

"I can't do shit... like this." He growled, holding Genji's hips and holding him up to slip on protection.

He protested against his touch, not wanting to come off of him. "You don't need that," he whined, but it didn't do much to stop him. Jesse was quickly replaced inside and he was bouncing again, a wide grin on his face. "and why can't you work? I'm simply--a-ah~ making you feel good," he moaned.

"I do need this," he reminded Genji. "And I can't work with ya on my lap. I can't focus." Jesse bounced him harder.

"Why?" he pouted, wanting to feel Jesse's cum fill and spill out his ass. A louder moan escaped at the harder pace, but he controlled himself and settled with heavy pants. "M-macaree," he whispered. "I didn't want to steal your focus... I'll go back to giving head," he suggested.

Finally, Jesse orgasmed, leaning forward and catching his breath. He pulled Genji off and discarded the condom.

He whined and leaned with him, his insides clenching around the other as he released. It was too fast for him, and he didn't have time to register before Jesse had pulled him off and they were done. He huffed a little, still overcome from the heat. "mm..." he let his head fall on the other's chest. It felt different.

He grunted, giving Genji a smooch on the cheek.

 

Genji smiled and slipped off the other's lap to head back to his bed. "You had work?"

"Hey, c'mere." He stood and leaned on his desk. "Is love makin' somethin' ya really want?"

He didn't follow Jesse's command, but did listen to his words. "It's not fair," he mumbled. "how you all got to feel love making... I want to have it too." It sounded bratty. Like a child that wanted everything another child had, but how else had he been raised? "Sex is boring compared to the way you mentioned it."

"Genji.." he sighed. "I'm sorry... I can help ya, but not right now."

Genji nodded. "Right. You have work to do," he said. "but after?"

"After. I'll take ya up to Blackwater for a nice dinner." He promised, sitting back down and zipping himself up.

He processed that. "Dinner?" if it meant they were making love, then he wanted every piece of it. Genji offered a smile. "wake me up when it's time." Then he was napping.

He scoffed. "I'm the one who needs the nap." Jesse lifted the earpiece and made his call again.

Genji chuckled at that, listening in on the calls he made quietly. Though he eventually tuned it out, falling asleep instead of napping.

The sheriff walked out onto his porch for a good bit to have a smoke and to say good afternoon to the passers by.

Genji stayed where he was, too tired to move. The door creaked open though, and he heard it, rustling from his sleep to see who entered. No one. Actually, someone left. Genji glanced around a moment before realizing it was Jesse. He just stared, waiting for him to return before he could go back to sleep.

He came back in when his cigarette went out. Jesse closed the door behind him. "Did I wake ya?"

He continued to stare at the door. When he was sure no one was behind him, he shifted his gaze and shook his head. "I was awake already," he lied. "where did you go?"

"I stepped outside to have a smoke."

Genji stood and stretched before coming over to the other. "Can I help with something?"

"I dunno what you'd be able ta help with..."

"Can I sort the papers, or something?"

Jesse smiled at him. "Just sit still and look pretty fer me, will ya?"

Genji figured if that was what helped Jesse, he'd do it, and he'd do it well. The male hummed as he crossed one leg over the other and smiled at the Sheriff. "Yessir."

He went about his day, setting up funds for the new cattle pen being built for the town.

He dare not speak while Jesse worked, following orders and sitting pretty. When Jesse was ready to use him, he'd be there, ready as ever. But he still couldn't help to gaze over the Sheriff's body again. From the top of his hat to his belt where his sight range cut off. McCree was sexy, he knew.

He leaned forward to scribble on a few pieces of paper. "Uh huh? 2,500. Alright. Jus' on the outskirts is fine."

Genji made sure he wasn't in the way of the paper, waiting patiently for Jesse to finish. He wished he could do something... anything. Just sitting here was getting boring.

"Gen, could ya come and sit on my lap?" Jesse hummed, wanting to hug on the prostitute.

He perked his head up at the order, dark eyes scanning over Jesse. "Yessir," Genji hummed and slid off the desk so he fell into the Sheriff's lap. "Would you like me to do anything? Are your shoulders tense?"

"Yeah... I could use a massage.." he rumbled, laying kisses on Genji's cheeks.

Genji hummed in acknowledgement, palms already starting to move on Jesse's shoulders. He wasn't given a specific area, so he'd figured that a full body massage would cover it.

He wrote easily now, making arrangements. Jesse was glad when he'd stopped for lunch. "A break seems nice."

He had begun to dig his thumbs into Jesse's shoulder's, running hands down both arms and giving a stroking motion to his biceps. Genji took the time to revel in his strength. How far could Jesse throw him? How dark could he make the bruises? Jesse finished and he pulled his hands away, staring at him cautiously. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? I'll run out and grab the water."

"Ain't nothin' I need, sugar pie. Unless ya want some water. Then I could go get it."

He was surprised at the offer, nodding his head lightly. "Thank you," he said. "are you sure?"

"Positive." He stood up and stretched, cracking his fingers and bringing a bucket with him to fill. Jesse made his way across town.

Genji easily slid off his lap, spreading the wrinkles off his pants and watching as the county Sheriff grabbed a bucket. The male went to offer company (for his own sake, mostly) but he was already heading across town. He just watched as the two doors swung shut slowly, a light frown covering his face.

~*~To be Continued~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise that it will get better soon. This was written when I was just starting out with Overwatch, so Genji is a bit OOC
> 
> Kuddo's and Comments always make my day!


	4. Austin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse suggests a client for Genji, and the oriental leaves thinking he was going to service a man. He realized soon that he was the one being serviced.

Jesse knelt by the pump and pulled it a few times, filling up his bucket. He cleaned his handkerchief so Genji could use it to wash then walked back to the office and peeked his head in the door. "Gen?"

The Japanese prostitute had been sitting at Jesse's desk, twirling his thumbs and sifting through his papers. They weren't very interesting, and he wasn't really reading them. It was just something to do. He sensed someone's presence and looked up, frowning some. "Sheriff Macaree is out right now..." he trailed. "But he will be back."

"Really? Too bad." Jesse stepped in and sat the bucket and rag down. "I needed to have a little chat".

Genji made a move for his shoes, where he kept a few of his shuriken, but upon further notice, he realized it was Jesse and tucked them away safely. "Sheriff," he breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were someone else..."

"Ain't nobody comin' in here." He reassured Genji, smiling. "I brought yer water."

He stood and made his way around the desk, observing the bucket of water. "Thank you," he said, eyes trailing up to the other.

"I'm headin' to the store to give ya some privacy." He tipped his hat and ducked out again.

Genji looked back to the water a moment before glancing up and catching the backside of Jesse as he swiftly left again. "Wa--" he followed to the door, peeking out before shutting and locking it. The male turned to the bucket and knelt down to pull the rag out. It would be best if he did wash up a little, he supposed.

Jesse purchased some cigarettes and biscuits while he was out.

He didn't check to see if anyone was around, having been naked and exposed around mostly every man in this town. A few refused to have services by him, simply because he was a man. They'd prefer the nasty women across the bar. Genji slipped off his shirt, lying it carefully on the floor next to him as he worked on his arms and chest. There wasn't much to clean with, but getting some of this dirt and residue from his previous sessions would do the trick.

Jesse was asked about Genji, and if he was going to return to work. The sheriff advised they ask the man himself.

He finished up with his torso, now working on slipping his pants to his knees and running cold water over his hot thighs. It had been so long since he felt nice water run along his body. Easily, the male could go and get water, but he never had the energy, working all day every day, and then being tired when he gave his ass a few to relax. So it felt so good to run Jesse's handkerchief over his thighs and down his legs. For a moment, Genji got lost and closed his eyes as he ran the rag all along his body, enjoying the feeling of being clean. "Too bad it'll be ruined tomorrow," he hummed to himself.

Jesse knocked. "Doors locked... there are some customers askin' for ya."

The rag had fallen from his hands by now, head relaxed against the floor and legs sprawled out. As Jesse's heavy drawl filled his ears, he slowly opened them, ready to unlock the door like that until he heard the rest. Genji blushed and tugged his shirt and pants back on, placing the rag on the edge of the bucket. "Are they out there?" He picked up the bucked and rung out the rag. "I'm still cleansing, are they out there?"

"Naw, but I would like to be allowed back into my office." He chuckled.

"Oh.. okay then." He shuffled around on the inside before carefully pulling the lock out and letting the door swing open. Genji looked over his shoulder nervously after setting the bucket down. "Thanks for the water, Sheriff," he mumbled softly. "I haven't felt so clean in a while."

"Mm, no problem. Since ya don't wanna go home, I thought I'd treat ya to my luxuries." He stepped on inside and closed the door. "Ya got clients. Pretty desperate. One wants to take ya to Blackwater for dinner and one 'a them fancy movin' picture shows. He says his wife is out of town."

Genji nodded absentmindedly as Jesse stepped in and shut the door. He let out a breath of relief, but upon the information, frowned and shook his head. "I don't leave town with my clients," he said, voice shaken up. "and I thought we were going to Blackwater for a dinner? Did you not want to anymore?"

"Yeah, course we are. I was jus' wonderin' since it was yer clients." He shrugged. "I'd take the man's offer, c'mon."

He furrowed his eyebrows, chewing his lip in thought. "I'm off duty right now," he said softly. "I'm not really ready to service anyone today. I'll be in tomorrow, but..." Genji looked at Jesse's desk. "if you want me to leave now... "

"How about ya go tell him ya'd be willin' to go tomorrow, then? We'll go get dinner in Cholla Springs."

Genji shook his head again, already deciding his answer. "I'm sorry, Sheriff," he said. "I don't take my customers outside of town... that's not my job... I'm sorry." He swallowed a lump in his throat, worried he'd be pushed out the office and forced to take the offer. "if he'd be willing, I'll be here tomorrow, and I can service him at the bar, or anywhere in town. But not in Blackwater."

"Why not? He seems nice. One of a kind opportunity."

"Because I said no!" he growled and plopped himself on Jesse's bed.

He threw his hand up in surrender, furrowing his brows. "Fine." Jesse avoided Genji and sat back down at his desk. He took apart peacekeeper and cleaned the gun.

Genji curled his knees to his chest and decided to watch the other. His heart pound heavily in his chest, relief on his form. "C-can I help?" He asked weakly.

"I think ya should rest." He was delicate with the tiny pieces.

He tightened his fingers into his fists, holding in a growl. Genji sat, kneading at himself. "You want me to go," he said low. "you don't want me here... " the male looked up at the Sheriff, concluding. "I thought you were different." He stood and headed to the door. "I'll take the offer," he breathed. "And I don't expect to be back for our dinner. But I will come back expecting to be allowed in your office." He left and searched for the male.

He startled Jesse, and he didn't have time to tell Genji to stop and wait. Jesse shrugged and sighed, going back to cleaning his gun. He'd just go and eat without the prostitute.

Genji came to realize he didn't know who he was looking for as soon as he left, but the way he did made him afraid to return. He huffed and leaned against the nearest wall. Fear tried to build up inside, but he pushed it off with a bite to his lip.

The man shyly approached Genji. He had fluffy blond hair and a clean shaven face. "Excuse me, I'd like to request some services if I may..."

Genji's eyes fell on the male in front of him even before he was on the steps. He scanned his features: Clean all over... respectable. A smile formed on his lips and he stepped away from the wall. "What would you like, hon?"

"If you'd allow, I would take you for dinner up on New Elizabeth. There's a new restaurant that has just been built and folks says it's exceptionally good. After that, we could go and see a moving picture premier, and stay the night in town."

He listened to him carefully, for any signs of falsity. Not hearing anything he sighed, defeated. "That sounds very lovely," he turned up the charm. "There won't be a wife I'll have to fend off, will there?" He teased.

"She is out of town, actually." He blushed and rubbed his neck. "It's not as fun anymore to lay with her. You're perfect."

Genji waved it off. "Don't worry, handsome." A lean foreword and he pressed his lips to the man's cheek. "I get married men all the time: Experienced," he hissed in his ear. "Have a name or should I be saying "Handsome" the rest of the night?"

He turned bright red again. "Please... call me Austin.." The man smiled softly and appeared to be truly enchanted by Genji's exotic nature.

"Alright, Austin." He tried the name on his tongue, repeating it a few times to get the English pronunciation before reaching out to grab onto Austin's arm. "You lead the way."

He helped Genji up into the stage coach and directed the man towards the destination.

Genji let his head fall on his client's shoulder, dark eyes entranced on the horses. "How often do you ride these?" he asked.

"Mostly. To be truthful, I'm not that good of a horseman. My balance is off." He smiled when Genji snuggled up to him.

Genji relaxed a little more, knowing if anything happened Jesse would be there to help. He had to. "Yes, your Sheriff is a nice man. He thought me how to ride."

"Mr. McCree? He protects the town. A true gunslinger. I wish I had the past he did, but then again, I don't... he is pretty cool though." Austin commented neutrally.

He listened to the compliments Austin gave Jesse. What past was he talking about? His wife? Genji supposed having a significant other was nice, but he'd not be able to maintain. "He helped me learn a lot of things.... I like him."

"I wish I could teach ya something meaningful. Alas, I am a humble businessman with no real skill."

Genji reached over to grasp at his hand, holding it close to his thigh. "Austin," he spoke softly, the name still very foreign on his tongue. "believe me. You're already teaching me a lot." Genji kissed his cheek again. "We'll see your true skills later, hon."

"H-heh.." He blushed, dick hardening under the touch. "I thank you for your faith in me."

He grinned in return. "I thank you for giving me a reason to have faith." Genji looked back out the window and watched as Jesse's office came out of view.

"Heh.. yeah."

Genji turned his head to see Austin, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Thank you for taking me on such a lovely date."

The other eagerly met his lips. "It's no problem. I really don't mind."

He climbed onto the others lap and steadied himself on Austin's chest. "I am glad. I would hate to choose between the two of you. You're both so handsome " he purred. "But I think I like your style more."

"R-really?" He was excited, and taken aback somewhat. "Jesse is a good man."

"Hai," he responded. "I like your clean looks." Genji ran his hands along Austin's chest, feeling him up. He'd store the knowledge of his sheriff's name for later. "Business man, eh? What kind of business do you do?" he rolled his hips carefully.

Austin let out a quiet sigh, kneading the seat. "I-I am a practicing lawyer in New Elizabeth."

"Mmm..." Genji gave a soft grind at that, leaning foreword to kiss at his face. "lawyer... that's a big job. Can you handle it?"

"Y-yeah-- I can.." He rubbed his neck and stuttered.

Genji sat back to observe the other. It was much like his positions with Jesse. He enjoyed straddling. While the two had major differences in feeling, he still leaned into Austin's chest and gave him more smooches. "What made you want to take me out?"

"Because you're beautiful... I've had my eye on you for a long while. After I moved to Armadillo for my wife, I saw you in the bar one night and was taken..."

He tilted his head to the side as he listened carefully, a smile tugging at his lips. "Aww, I'm flattered. But don't you think your wife would be a little upset?"

"She's unhappy with our marriage anyway. I don't make enough money for her 'needs'." He looked down.

His lightly colored fingers moved to lift Austin's head, dark eyes boring into the other's. "Well, I'll make sure to leave you with many marks then. We'll let her know that you've found someone who will treat you right. At least for a night." Genji took the chance to bite into his neck, sucking a dark bruise under his jawline.

He gasped, grunting and holding the other's hips tight. "Ah..." Austin hushed himself to save the driver from the embarrassment.

The delectable noise made Genji swell with pride at how he made someone so happy. "Maybe I should wait until later..." he paused and rolled off Austin's lap, still resting his hand on his thigh. "I wouldn't want you to get all riled up too early. Maybe you could teach me a few things?"

"N-no, that would be a shame.." He blushed again, smiling dumbly.

Genji looked out the window, smiling at the wild horses. He caught sight of a stark black male walking around in the field. He looked lost, though Genji didn't know horses could be wild too. "Where is his owner?" he wondered.

"He doesn't have one. They're wild... have you never seen a herd of mustangs?"

"Wild?" The younger kept his gaze on the horse a while longer before searching for any relatives. "Herd of mustangs?" Genji tilted his head to the side, glancing back at Austin.

"A group of horses is called a herd."

"I know that," he blushed, pink tinting his cheeks. "Wouldn't they get lonely? The... the herd of mustangs?"

"No, they have all the horses in the herd." He motioned to the six or so horses.

Genji sighed, resting his head on the door. "But they don't have anyone to ride or pet them..."

"They're happy out there. Those horses don't like humans."

Genji turned his head back again. "They don't like humans? Why not?" he thought about his own horse and how hard he worked (not really) to get her. Did she not like him? "We're nice..."

"Because they've lived a long time without us. And we're different. The sheriff's horse was tamed by Jesse himself."

He thought on that. Different. Some more so than others. Genji huffed and looked back at the horses. "Really? But they don't like humans..." he trailed. "I suppose no horse could resist Jessay.."

"Well, he wanted the horse, so he earned it's trust."

Genji sighed softly, reaching a hand out as if to touch the far beyond reach horse. "They sure are beautiful," he observed. "are there more out here?"

"Yeah, lots. All over."

He rest his head on Austin's shoulder once more. "I know we have a schedule. A-a routine," Genji said, biting his lip. "but..." a pause in his thoughts was all it took to change his mind. "never mind."

"What is it?" He looked over at Genji. "Anything you'd like, I'll do."

"It's okay. You're already doing enough." Genji glanced down to his own legs, staring at his clean clothes and body. He'd hoped it could stay like that another day, after all, he wanted to rest, but Jesse really wanted him to go with this guy, and if the Sheriff himself was offering, then he had to be trustworthy. Right? Genji stayed careful anyway, staying close, but not too close.

"No, I'd really like to hear it. Please?" He tilted his head with a shy smile.

Genji couldn't help to smile at the adorable nature of his client. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Keep calm, alright?" The male caught sight of more horses out the other side and nearly climbed over the other to look. It reminded him of when he went riding with Jesse. A horrible time to be thinking of the other, but... he didn't want to do anything like that with anyone but Jesse. Riding was his and Jesse's thing. "No," he whispered. "forget it. I was only thinking out loud."

"Oh, alright." Austin nodded, afraid Genji would fall out of the window. "You like horses so much.. do you have one?"

"I do," he beamed and leaned further out the window. "she is very beautiful... I rode her with," he paused, deciding not to use his name. "when I was learning. I got to keep her for a small price." Genji looked back to Austin, falling onto his back and stretching over his lap. "do you have one?"

"No, I can't ride to save my life. The closest I'll get is this stagecoach." He sighed.

He frowned. "They are fun to pet, though," he said. "you should get a horse... for your wife. I know she doesn't seem to happy, but maybe coddling her would be nice."

"Maybe... all the rings and clothes I buy her never seem to be enough. It's always something else." His eyes were locked on Genji with a soft and loving gaze.

Genji wasn't looking in his direction, eyes closed as he hummed in thought. He had experience as a woman, and while he didn't want it to show, he couldn't help himself. "I'd love to be pampered by you."

Austin smiled at him. "Whatever you want."

The Asian peeked an eye open and grinned at the other. "Anything?"

"Anything. You name it, it's yours."

"Austin," he whispered, trying to gain his attention. He kissed his lips softly. "I'll let you have me tonight. Only because I like you."

He was quiet, gently kissing back. Austin set his jaw and vowed to continue the night as if Genji had never shared his true feelings.

Genji sighed softly and slipped in his tongue, giving his client the best damn night he could. After all, he did deserve it. Austin was charming and he found himself growing to like the man, if only as a really close friend. He'd hope to see him later, but with what he said, maybe he wouldn't. Genji stayed the night at the hotel with him anyway and only left when he woke in the morning, not bothering to take his cash. The same way he got there is how Genji returned, hopping off and heading straight to the whorehouse. He had a job to do.

~*~To be Continued~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I spared you all a LOT of cringe. Thank me.  
> Comments and kuddo's help a lot!


	5. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, he thought some dirty pervert gave him a disease.

Austin felt unfulfilled in a different way when he woke up. He wished Genji would've stayed until he was awake. The man got dressed and headed back home.

Jesse was playing poker in the bar against a few gals that were currently trying to win a night with his cock up their ass. And a few guys were betting on a couple hundred dollars.

He gazed at the office across from the house, daring to check in on Jesse. Though, he didn't. Jesse was mad at him. The Sheriff wanted him gone, and had kept him from staying the night in his office. Genji was upset by that, having really liked the Sheriff. The oriental prostitute wanted him to ride with him and teach him how to tame a horse. Like the ones he saw while with Austin. He frowned, remembering their dinner in Blackwater that didn't happen. Austin took him instead. It was a nice dinner, and Genji felt a tad guilty for not feeling guilty.

Jesse saw that Genji had arrived back from his dinner and movie. "Howdy, Genji, come on over! Room on my lap." The sheriff smiled and patted his legs. Men around the table were pleased to have Genji, neutral with the homosexual prostitute.

Genji almost refused the offer. "But... it's Jessay," he moaned to himself, deciding against it and rushing over to the bar where he had a seat on his favorite Sheriff's lap. "Good game?" he asked. "mind if I join the following round?"

"Is that alright, girls? Can Genji play too?" He wrapped an arm around the oriental, welcoming him back.

Genji beamed at everyone, basking in the attention and affection he got from them all, including Jesse's arm. "Mhm..." while he waited, he looked at Jesse's cards to see what he had. He didn't know what they were betting on: lucky thing he had his money handy.

"Gen, ya reek a' expensive cologne and a four star hotel." He mumbled against the other's arm. "Was it nice?"

He let out a soft sigh at the other's voice, glad to hear it again. It felt weird how much he didn't realize he missed that drawl. "I had a good time," he said truthfully, turning his gaze to Jesse's face. "you smell like beer and... " he trailed. "Did you have a nice time?"

"If yer askin' who I was with last night, it ain't no body. I slept in my bed. I figured since ya left on bad terms, that I'd wait for ya."

"How sweet," he whispered softly. "Warm without me? Sorry I was gone..." Genji thought about the other's bed and the comfort it brought him the little time he did use it to nap. "you don't mind me coming back tonight to borrow it, right?"

"Naw.. it was a 'lil chilly." He rested his head against Genji's side. "Yer welcome back any time."

Genji let his eyes fall on the other people, smirking as if to say, "Snooze you loose." Jesse was nowhere close to being his, but he sure didn't want anyone to have any private time with him. Only Genji. He supposed that was selfish though and brushed the thought away. Jesse wasn't his to claim, though he couldn't help from the little bites he left on his shoulder and bruises to his collar bone.

One of the girls forfeited her game, and left the other in her place. She decided it was worth a shot. "C'mon Genji. All or nothing." Jesse wasn't really going to sleep with her, but it was fun to watch a good game. Especially that Genji was back. He still felt the marks Genji left on his skin, and it made him shiver just thinking about them. The bites made his skin hot.

He was glad his marks left that feeling on Jesse, even if he couldn't feel what the other felt. Just thinking about the fact that the Sheriff had enjoyed those little bites filled his whole body with an immense pleasure.

Genji had done a lot of gambling back when he was in Japan. That gave him all the experience he needed for this play. "Me against her?" Genji eyeballed the girl up and down, immediately taking the bait. Jealousy was something that burned fast under his skin. Jealousy made him concentrate more. "I'm in."

He watched the game ensue, just a bystander. Though Jesse was still clinging to Genji closely.

Genji was too engrossed in the game to care about anything around him. He raised and folded (are those even poker terms???) , not nervous in the slightest. The male kept watch of how his partner played, seeing how she bet and how her eyes lit up when she found a pair she liked. Having a lot of experience, Genji knew to keep a good "poker " face. Perhaps she was tricking him, though...

Jesse could tell it wasn't a bluff, she wasn't thinking that far enough ahead to trick Genji. He didn't like the way Genji smelled of Austin, though the cologne was pretty good, if he was being honest.

Genji didn't mind the smell. Austin's cologne was expensive, even if he didn't favor the scent. He was sure it was angering Jesse. At least he hoped. "Mm.." he decided to play with Jesse a little, going with his instinct that the woman knew not of who she was playing against. "It's nice, isn't it?" he hummed. "I could smell it on Austin and wanted it right away... he let me get it all over. Isn't he nice?"

This motherfucker knew exactly what he was doing. "Good for ya." He mumbled saltily.

Genji smirked, ready to put his cards down. "Yes," he agreed. "I am very lucky to have been catered to by him..." He paused in his teasing to focus on the cards at hand. "Jessay...?"

"What." He was fiddling with his lighter, ready to burn this mother fucker to the ground.

"Does my horse hate me?" he hummed. "Austin said they were happy out there... they didn't like us. Except your horse because you tamed him, right? Can you tame mine too? I like her a lot..."

"She's already tame." He raised an eyebrow. "And he is right, but I'm sure the mare likes ya."

"She is?" Genji paused in his game to look back at Jesse. "...I don't want to upset her. If she doesn't like me, can I put her back?"

"Naw, she's tame now. Ya gotta keep her. She don't wanna go back now that ya've shown her comfort and food."

He listened to Jesse, glancing over to catch sight of his horse in her pasture. "They are confusing," he said, finally setting down his cards in a royal flush. "Beat that!" He shouted.

Genji grinned and turned to Jesse. "Hey, I saw a ... " he paused, remembering the word Austin used. "a herd of horses. Will you take me to ride them?"

"Sugar, they ain't gonna let ya near them." He patted the asian's belly.

"I only want to look at them!" he looked down at Jesse's hands touching his belly and pouted some. "I want to ride out and see them... "

"Alright, alright. I'll take ya out." How could he resist that face and those sweet lips?

He beamed at the other and stood to face him. "I'll come later tonight?" he asked, ready to head back to the house.

"I guess, whenever yer ready."

"Okay." He stood on his toes to kiss Jesse.

Jess smooched Genji back, pecking his cheek. It felt so good to feel his lips again. He didn't know what was happening to him.

Genji didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted a little bit of his reward. The young man looped his arms around the Sheriff's neck.

Jesse looked up at him. "Want me to buy ya a drink?"

Genji shook his head, left leg hooking under Jesse's butt and standing on his tippy toes to allude the other into holding him. "More..."

"What..?" He tilted his head, lifting Genji up.

"More," he repeated softly, latching their lips together once more. Kissing Jesse was something he'd never thought he'd enjoy. It had been so long since he actually kissed someone. When the Sheriff did so for the first time in his office, Genji was surprised. But he loved it. Craved it. He found himself wanting more. Something about being held like that... in such a... non sexual way. Different, to say the least. But he wanted more.

"Alright. Ya wanna leave, I see that." He chuckled, carrying Genji on his hip and exiting the bar in favor of being in his office or somewhere not so crowded. Jess opened his door and peeked inside, sighing. He'd forgotten that during Genji's escapade yesterday, an outlaw was captured and turned in for a bounty. One of the three cells in his building was now occupied. Genji may or may not be alright with this, but he'd have to suck it up. No one could trust the dirty scoundrel's word anyway. Even if they did have sex in front of him.

It wasn't until they made it to the office that Genji was able to kiss him again. He hadn't noticed the man in the cell, or maybe he did but simply did not care for the time being. Jesse was on his mind. Nothing, or no one but Jesse. His legs tightened around the other, moving to gain his full attention. "Look at me, Macaree!" he whined, lips poking and biting at the other's.

"Damn, sugar, I'm lookin'." He grunted, settling Genji on the desk.

The outlaw watched on, resting on his mattress. Dirty, nasty man. Deserves to be locked up... (sorry, Admin got carried away, lol)

"Nn..." the young Asian placed his hands around the Sheriff's shoulders, pulling him into a deeper kiss. It felt so good. He wanted him to hold him... like... Genji moved the other's hands until they were to his likings: right on his hips, but gentle. One glance to the cell made him slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't express it, only shaking it off and instead lifting his own hands to tangle into Jesse's hair once he was sure the other wasn't going to pull away.

Jesse swayed Genji gently side to side. "It's borin' 'round here without ya." He mused, chuckling and peppering the other's neck with kisses.

He shivered with delight at the touches and kisses. Genji tugged him further onto his lithe body for more touches and harder kisses. There had to be a mark left on his neck. One just like the bruises he left on Jesse. A hand trembled as it came to graze the American's neck where he left said marks. "I'm bored around here without you," he whispered in return.

"I ain't never gonna leave. This is my town." He raised an eyebrow. "Ya jus' never noticed me before." Jesse touched Genji's stomach again, rubbing his skin.

He hummed in knowing, shuddering now at the touch. "A-ah... harder," he breathed, wanting Jesse's touch just a bit more firm on his belly. The oriental twisted his head to the side to allow more access, just happening to catch a glimpse of the prisoner. He stared, not really paying attention to him. "But when I don't see you," he said. "I'm kind of bored..."

"Ain't ya got other stuff to do?" He pressed his thumbs against Genji's ribcage.

The Asian twitched under the other's touch. "Yeah, but not nearly as fun as doing you~" he teased and glanced back to Jesse. "Can I have my reward now? I've done a lot of work recently, and I am really looking foreword to some catering."

~*~Time Skip~*~

Genji grew worried over these past few weeks. It had been at least two months. Everyday, he would go into the outhouse and check. Nothing. Something was wrong. Very wrong. At first, he was scared. For a few days he locked himself in his house and didn't come out, curling in a ball in the corner of his living room and sobbing. "My career is over," he cried. "I-I can't go out with a disease..." but then, time passed, and he realized that his weight gain and pale face was possibly the result of a very terrible mistake. Though, maybe he was just fat. He had to be sure. That thought also scared him.

For a moment, the Asian sat down on his bed and contemplated his options. There was a doctor close by in town, so he could easily go over and ask what's up. He did.

~*~ Time Skip~*~

The next few weeks went by agonizingly slow. He was now officially 3 months pregnant. How was that even possible? When he had the surgery, didn't they remove everything? If not, how could anal get him pregnant?

Jesse was out on his horse, hauling grain for a farmer out on a ranch. He trotted by Genji's house and waved in the window. He hadn't seen the prostitute in a long time. Something about that felt off.

After what felt like hours but was only mere minutes of simply staring at the floorboards, Genji heard the familiar trot of the Kentucky Saddler and drawl of his favorite county Sheriff. It had been approximately three months since he'd last seen the man. Of course, he saw him when he occasionally sneaked out to get some food, but not often. Anxious, but also glad to see a friendly face, Genji stood to his feet and made his way out the doors of the place he called home. "Hello, Jessay," Genji bowed.

"Genji!" He stopped his horse and hopped off, hugging the other close to his body. "Long time no see, huh?" The sheriff didn't notice the bump at the moment or didn't want to comment on his weight gain.

The sound in his voice and way he held him close comforted the Japanese. He let out a soft breath to calm himself before suddenly realizing he wasn't as "little" anymore and brought his hands to his stomach. "It has," he agreed with a forlorn smile crossing over his face. "I apologize for that. I've not been feeling well these past..."

"Are.. ya sick..? Did somebody give ya somethin'? Y'know, the doc's always got meds for that kinda thing. I'll take ya there now, if ya'd like. This can wait."

He was bombarded with so many questions that his anxiety from earlier returned full force. The Asian held tighter to Jesse, burying his face into his broad shoulder a moment, attempting to breath and feed himself oxygen. "M-mwmno," he mumbled against his arm.

"Shshsh..." He hushed the other softly in an attempt to calm him. "We don't have to.. would ya feel better if I left ya alone?"

The others voice made him relax slightly, but not enough to calm him. He had to tell him now. A little too late, but at least he'd know. His arms tightened around the other, keeping him close. "Stay," he whispered. "I-I need to tell you something."

Jesse nodded and asked the man for a few minutes. He stepped inside of Genji's home. "Ya needed ta tell me somethin'..?"

He followed after the other, chewing on his lower lip as Jesse moved away from him to enter the house. Genji missed that contact. Needed Jesse's strong hold. Following him, he shut the door and rest his back against it, staring down at the floor. "I-..." the Asian had to collect his thoughts. "About a year before I came here I had... eh," he was becoming too nervous to stand still. "I had surgery done."

"Surgery on what?" Jesse reached out and held Genji's hands in an effort to comfort him.

His hands began to sweat. "J-jessay..." he breathed. "I-I'm so sorry I lied to you... o-or didn't tell you..." Genji felt tears leaving his eyes, and falling down his face. "I-I'm not... I had my gender... " he trailed, refusing to look at the other. "And I guess they didn't take it out... I asked them not to, but I ... I can't have a baby now," he whispered. "I don't know what to do anymore..."

"So, yer a girl..? Is that what yer sayin'?" He gave Genji a hug. "Well, I don't mind if yer either. I like ya for what ya act like." Jesse took in a deep breath. "'nd 'bout the baby.. don't they do those fancy operations where they cut ya open..?" He stalled.

"Who's baby is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Aha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and likes are always appreciated, so if you haven't yet done that, do it! Or pregnant Genji will come after your ass...


	6. Strong Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji thinks it's about time he says what he's thinking, but was that really a good idea? Perhaps not...

He took comfort in the others hold, burying his face in the American's chest. At the response, Genji shook his head. "Yeah, but... i don't know... Austin... maybe.."

"He'll be one happy camper when he gets back from his trip to Washington." Jesse didn't mention that the condom he used the first time, broke. He swallowed hard. "Ya gonna tell him?"

Genji hasn't thought about that. How would Austin react? What about his wife? "I-I can't have his baby..." he whispered out. "He's married... I can't do that... this can't ... it can't be happening.." Genji stepped back to look up at Jesse. "I-It could be the other guys," he said. "but... I think they were the only two to not use protection." He paused, staring a Jesse with wide eyes. "You...you wore a condom, right?

His stomach flipped a few times. "Look Gen, I'm sure he'd love ta hear about yer baby. He seems to care a lot about ya." Jess rubbed his arms. "'Course I used protection.."

He nodded and looked off to the side. It was almost certain that Austin was the father, and Genji did not like that thought. He loved Austin just as much as he loved Jesse, but maybe his love for him was a tad smaller, because he knew he didn't want his baby. "Austin-- he- he's never here."

"I'm sorry.. I wish I could fix it.." Jess rubbed Genji's back gently. "Are ya gonna get rid of the baby..?"

He took in a deep breath, falling limp against the other. "I don't... know... " Genji thought about the possible idea of just removing the source of his problems. It would keep his job. He'd not have to worry about much. But he couldn't do that to his own child. Genji's hands moved to his stomach. "I-I don't know... maybe? Should I ?"

"Do what ya feel is right. If ya need money, I'm here. If ya can't do it, then that choice is yers." Jesse had the sinking feeling in his stomach that the baby was his. Though, he realized this was a slim chance.

Jesse's thoughts were not wrong. Genji's baby could be anyone's. He didn't know if any of his clients lied or broke the condom. He simply took their money and left. Perhaps it was his own fault for not being careful. It was a risky thing for his job after all. "Thank you, Jessay... I knew I could trust you." He opened his eyes briefly, if only to let a tear slip. "Can I stay by your office? My bed is uncomfortable."

"I'll fix somethin' up good for ya." He smiled. "C'mon." Jesse didn't know if he should tell Genji. The Asian would probably just be angry at him. He sure did fuck up.

He nodded and grabbed Jesse's hand, grip tight as he was led out of his house. "My life is going in the right direction," he said bitterly.

Jess frowned and pulled Genji closer by his shoulder. "Hey, don't say that. Least ya know who the daddy is." He looked away again.

Genji tried to stay positive. "But I'm not sure Austin is even the father... a-and... if he was, such an accomplishment to say your father was one of my clients I fucked and left."

"Austin cares about ya. I'm sure he'll forgive it." Jesse held his door open for Genji. "I gotta run an errand, I'll be back in a little bit."

Genji shook his head. "Jesse, you don't understand," he said with a soft sigh. "It doesn't matter if Austin would be okay with it. My child wouldn't understand, and I don't want it to have a father that I don't know." He paused and let go of the other's arm.

"Fine, but I'm sure he'll still be happy that his first born is with someone he really loves." He pulled off his jacket for Genji to cuddle with. "I'm a sheriff and my job is to help you and everyone else in this town. A farmer needs me to bring his grain and feed back to his ranch. I'll be gone maybe an hour."

Genji ignored what Jesse had said about Austin and made good use with the jacket he was handed. It went right around his ever growing waist. "Are you mad about it? That my baby might be his?" he smiled a little, then frowned. Was Jesse just going to leave him while he still needed comfort?

"I reckon yer gonna sit and wait." He saw Genji's belly and rubbed his chin. Didn't look that far along. Last time they'd had sex was about a month or two ago... this wasn't helping his case. The cowboy headed out and back to his horse.

"Wait!" he called after the man and rushed to him. Genji gripped Jesse's arm when he was close enough and tugged him closer. "I'll wait," he said worriedly. "but I can't wait without a kiss..." he leaned up for a soft, quick kiss.

The sheriff kissed his lips and neck, rubbing his beard on Genji's shoulder. "I'll be back, I promise."

The Asian leaned into it, kissing back gently. His head tilted to the side as Jesse placed some affection to his neck as well. "I'll be waiting," he mumbled, laughing at his beard touching his shoulder. "I promise."

Jesse patted his back and pulled away, mounting up and trotting off with the cart in tow.

Genji pulled away from Jesse reluctantly, eyes scanning as he got back up on the horse and head off. He missed his Sheriff's touch. Jesse had such a firm hold that he could just wrap himself in and feel at ease. The Asian smiled some and let his hand rest on his belly. He should tell Austin when he returned. At least for a warning. With this thought in mind, Genji went into the office and occupied himself with Jesse's desk, falling asleep minutes later from exhaustion and boredom.

The sheriff came back after dark, untacking his horse and letting it go free. He was tired and sore as he opened the door to his office and walked in. Genji sat by the trash can, hands covered in trash and the floor a mess. He had been in the process of cleaning when he accidentally knocked the trashcan over. Of course, he had gone to clean it up, but he couldn't help to see the used condom. Being the nosy man he was, he picked it up and realized the whole tip and side was torn.

Jesse walked in, startling the Japanese. "Jessay!" He dropped the item. "Y-you scared me... I-I was just cleaning up," he said nervously. "I'm sorry about all the mess.."

He didn't notice, chuckling and hanging his hat up. "I trust ya to clean-- woah woah, yer pregnant. Let me do that." Jess didn't want Genji bending over.

He stared at the other, still in shock as he offered to clean for him. Genji looked around and nodded, eyes falling to the condom on the floor. "O-oh!" he threw it back in the trash and crawled back some, hugging his knees to his chest. Had Jesse fucked a woman while he was gone? If so, she was in some very bad luck... Genji couldn't help to get jealous at the fact a woman could be getting pregnant with Jesse's baby. "Who was it?" he breathed.

"Dammit--" He cursed as he saw what Genji was hiding. "Ya. It's yers. I never told ya because I knew I was clean, but... I didn't know that this would happen.." Jess knelt by Genji and begged for forgiveness.

Genji watched Jesse intently, listening for a specific name. He'd have a smack down in public if need be. Then Jesse said it was him. All parts of him froze, waiting for an explanation. "You... didn't tell me?" he wasn't mad, so much as relieved. At least Jesse had a small chance of being the father. Maybe the Sheriff didn't like that idea, but he sure did. Someone he cared about. "it's okay," he told the panicked American, leaning over to be held in his arms. "I know it's not your fault... it's mine."

"It ain't yer fault. I should've told ya. I'm a grown man, and it's my responsibility." He touched Genji's belly again. "Shit.."

"No, I should have said something to you before we started doing it." Genji watched the other as he felt his belly, itching to rest his own over top. "You aren't mad?"

"Naw. I can't change anythin' now. It's jus' a slim chance it's mine anyway." He looked up at Genji. "Made up yer mind on what you're gonna do, yet?"

The way Jesse dismissed it being his made his heart clench. Of course he wouldn't want to keep the baby. "Y-yeah... I suppose so." Jesse hadn't given him much chance to think, but now that there were two people whom he cared deeply about involved, one more so than the other, his thoughts on aborting were starting to switch. First, he had to talk with Austin. "I-I wanted to talk to Austin first, you know? Give him a heads up... but he might not want me to go through with... you know. He might want me to keep the baby." Genji shrugged. "I don't know.. I've been thinking that I kind of do as well... but.. I'm only 19, Jesse."

"Young to start a family, don't ya think?" He sat down next to Genji. "So are ya gonna stick with it bein' Austin's?" The sheriff had never even thought about children. He'd been married before, but she never gave him the chance for a baby, not like he'd ever want one anyway. Jess was unfit to be a father, really. With no real skills, and a little too dangerous, it was a disaster.

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah... " Jesse only made him want to cry harder. He curled up in a ball in between the other's legs, pressing his face to the male's stomach. "I-I don't know," he breathed.

"Genji, what's wrong?" He became alarmed. "Does it hurt? Do I need to take ya to the doctor?" Jess lifted him up and sat him on the desk.

Genji wrapped his arms around the other lightly and closed his eyes. There had to be a way to know for sure who the father was. He couldn't bring himself to ask though. Not right now. Not when he needed to figure out what he was going to do. "N-no, it's fine..."

"What's wrong?" Jess was distraught and worried again and had begun to look over Genji's body. "Ya have to use yer words. I can't read yer mind." He grabbed his chin and tilted it to face him.

He sighed and looked up at the other when forced. "It seems like you don't want the baby, even if it could be yours. I'm scared to keep him and you not want to help." Genji bit his lip and looked away again. "I'm only nineteen, but you're like forty. Don't you know how to care for a baby?"

"Genji, I--" He raised his eyebrows. "Like forty? Psh-- I'm thirty-eight." Jesse looked at his stomach. "I.. I ain't a good dad.."

"Like forty," he confirmed, sniffling once more. "No father is when they have their first child," he countered. "but they learn.." Genji leaned foreword to be in the other's arms. "I-I think you'd be good at it."

"I think we should do one of those fancy new tests they've been tryin' out. They say the things aren't completely accurate, but it's worth a try." He laid his cheek on Genji's shoulder. "My opinion is that ya should tell Austin. Don't go makin' choices about the father until we know."

Genji liked the idea of testing and telling Austin. "He'll test too!" he said excitedly. "can I go this early? It's only been two months. " He wanted to know the father for sure. Even if the test wasn't completely accurate, it could still give them a pretty good idea. Either more on one or the other. "Look, you don't have to be around the child," he told Jesse. "but I want you to see it when it grows up, just so it knows who you are..." he trailed. "if it's yours."

"I suppose ya could.. I don't see why not." He mumbled. "Gen, I'll always be here. I'm yer sheriff. Ya'll always be safe."

"I'm so sorry," he apologized once more before pressing his lips heavily to Jesse's. "Now we have to wait for Austin." Genji snaked his arms around the other's neck. "and I have something fun to do to pass the time..."

"Really?" He was eager, placing a few kisses on Genji's neck. Jesse would never admit that a few pregnant women had come to him, but it was always something new.

He allowed his head a slight tilt while he felt up and down Jesse's chest, playing with his large area of hair. Genji hummed and glanced up to the other. He'd missed Jesse's touch so much. It was months since he got to sit on his lap and have a nice ride. "I miss my big horse. Is he still able to let me ride?"

"Anytime, Gen, anytime." He kissed along Genji's jaw. "Ya can ride me when're ya like." Jesse scooted up onto his desk beside Genji and sat the Asian on his lap.

Genji appreciated being able to stop by to see Jesse any time. It made him feel safe. Even if he didn't have an emergency, the Asian felt safe to have Jesse wound around his form. He adjusted himself on the Sheriff's lap, now leaning down to give hot kisses.

Jesse licked his lips and massaged Genji's shoulders. "Excited?"

A blush crept it's way to the teenager's cheeks. Of course he was excited! Especially in a position like Jesse allowed. A position only for the larger man. "Sheriff," he breathed, hands falling to hold onto his sides.

"I'm gonna be gentle. Yer fragile cargo, now." He lifted his hips and met Genji' s own with a hushed moan.

Genji groaned in return, tilting his head further back as he bounced on the other's clothed lap. "H-hnn... don't go easy," he whispered. "It's been a while! I want a nice, slow, hard ride."

"Yer gonna get what I give ya. Think about the baby." He touched Genji's thighs, slowly moving inward to his crotch.

The male moaned in frustration, lifting his hips into his touch. Oh, how it burned against the fabric of his pants, making his thighs tremble and flesh burn on the inside. "J-jessay," he whined and bit his lip. "the baby will like it..."

"Ya don't know that." He traced the outline of Genji's erection.

"U-unn." A soft whimper escaped him. Whatever Jesse said, he'd go along with it by this point. "Please... o-oh..." he stopped rolling his hips to feel the pleasure, shivering all throughout.

He lifted Genji up so that he was standing, and ducked his head between the other's hips, licking the bulge.

He went along with the movements, only reaching down whenever Jesse lifted him to his feet. Genji stood above the other, legs on either side of him as said male licked up into his crotch. The pleasure was so immense, he could barely hold himself up, but he did, staring down while panting and touching his belly some.

"Gen, how're ya feelin' up there?" He mumbled, pulling down Genji's frilly skirt and yanking the equally as frilly panties down as well.

"Mm." He could only moan in response and watch as the Sheriff removed the clothing that kept him somewhat decent. Before his surgery, he never really liked to wear girly clothes. Ironic, isn't it. That now that he's a "guy" he wants to dress like a girl. Genji liked it, though. It made him comfortable, and he was noticed a lot more. "Jesse," he whispered in attempt to gain his attention.

"Yeah?" He looked up, leaning back to see Genji clearly.

He followed him with his eyes, chewing on his lower lip nervously. "Can we enjoy this right now?" Genji reached down and grabbed his shoulders. "I want to enjoy your touch."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." He slid off the desk from between Genji's legs and turned to face him. "C'mon. Jump down." He held out his arms.

Genji had already turned to face Jesse and was jumping before he asked him to, dropping down carefully. He had trusted Jesse to catch him, and he did. His small arms wrapped tight around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist to hold still.

The sheriff turned off the oil lamp and guided Genji to bed. The pair fell onto the mattress with Jesse landing first to cushion Genji. He proceeded to strip fully naked and wait for Genji's prompting.

He watched as the lamp was clicked off, illuminating the room in a pitch dark only lit slightly by the setting sun. It put a faint glow on the back wall, showing off the shadows of the pair. Genji hummed as the warm sun hit his back as well as Jesse's chest pressing against his own. He made sure he wasn't in the way of the other while he stripped before grabbing onto his chest and appreciating his body. "..." Jesse was so strong. There was no explanation as to why that turned Genji on. He made sure to get even with the other, sitting back so he could slowly pull off his white, lace top, throwing it off to the side carefully. Then, he leaned foreword to loop his arms around Jesse's neck and kiss him.

He sealed their lips with a soft few pecks. Jess moved on to a deeper embrace soon after, licking Genji's teeth and begging for access to taste the other's tongue. Being able to finally feel skin on skin with Genji after all their previous quickie encounters felt so good.

Genji's brown eyes watched as Jesse pecked him. He would have closed them normally, but he wanted to watch and see how the other moved his lips on his own. Or how his face seemed so relaxed when his eyes were closed. When his teeth were probed, he immediately parted his lips further to allow more licking, tongue sliding out and grazing along the other's every so often. Jesse's flesh was warm and inviting. He could lie in his embrace forever if he'd so wish and would not have an ounce of bitterness about it. Something about lying down with him, wrapped around his naked body as his lips were loved on felt so right. He bit the other's lower lip, asking for more without words.

He didn't hurry it, even when Genji prompted him to move on. The sheriff pulled off Gen's lips and kissed his cheek bones and temples, ruffling his hair. "So soft.." Jess mumbled.

A soft sigh left his lips at their parting, eyes closing finally when McCree began to kiss all over his face. Everything seemed to be happening so slowly, as if he was taking his time in showering him in affection. He didn't mind at all, giggling and giddy about the whole ordeal, even leaning into the kisses. Starting at his neck and then traveling down from his shoulders to the tips of his fingers, then suddenly all throughout his stomach, Genji shivered. They traveled so fast, in one fluid moment, leaving his belly to do flips and flutter as his hair was touched. "A-ah.." the feeling was so new to him, that he clutched onto the cowboy in fear he was getting cold or something was happening inside his body. "w-what was...that?"

"Ya have goosebumps, sugar." He said absently, unaware of what Genji had truly felt. Jesse rubbed his scalp and ran his fingers down the other's neck and spine. The sheriff brought them around and rested his large palms on the mystery baby bump.

"Goosebumps..." he repeated, tilting his head slightly. Another wave of 'goosebumps' covered his body, this time running down his neck and sending a shock throughout his spine to make him fall more into Jesse's chest. "are those... good?" Genji was confused as to why it was happening. Jesse's fingers on his neck felt so good, and when he trailed them down, his shivers came back. It was like a never ending cycle of goosebumps. The Asian frowned some and looked down at Jesse's hands on his belly, watching carefully. "I like them," he decided. "give me more... please."

"Hands or goosebumps?" He tilted his head, gazing at Genji through the darkness.

"Goosebumps..." Genji placed his hands atop Jesse's on his belly, smiling slightly. "how are you doing that?" he glanced up at the other, finding his pupils and from there figuring where his dark brown were. After moments of staring, he shivered again. "ah..." This time, Genji moved with them instead of against, body jerking foreword in response. He giggled. "Again..."

Jesse reached up and used his thumbs to graze over Genji's nipples, seeing if that would give him goosebumps.

A perfect line of bumps coated his arms at the touch of the county Sheriff. He laughed in response, running his fingers along the other's arms and along his neck to try and give him goosebumps as well. "Ah... torihada," he breathed, translating the bumps into what he recognized them as. "Am I cold?"

Jesse wanted to hear more talk in Genji's fancy language. "Why're ya askin' me? It's pretty warm in here."

"Isn't that what these come from?" he asked, grazing his fingers along the goosebumps on his skin. "I'd get them at night and Hanzo would let me sleep in his bed with him..." Genji flattened himself on the other's torso. "I must be cold... but I don't feel it."

"Doesn't always mean yer cold. It's jus' a thing that happens." He shrugged, ghosting his fingers over Genji's ribs. "Who's Hanzo?"

(( My lover ! XD Jk ))

Genji tilted his head. "...just happens?" he shivered again at the light touch to his ribs. There wasn't enough pressure to allow him to feel much, but the goosebumps coated his whole front as well, darkening the more Jesse set his nerves aflame. He frowned at the question. "Someone I used to know..."

(( JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW !! ))

"Boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows, licking a nipple. Jesse reached between Genji's legs and caressed his balls.

His lips parted to let out a soft moan, body giving itself to Jesse. It didn't fight against him, allowing the soft feeling of his tongue against his nipple. He swore if he got more goosebumps he'd be rough as sandpaper. "Mm... No," Genji groaned as his balls were fondled, biting into Jesse's neck.

Jess gently rolled a testicle between his thumb and forefinger. "Family? Who is he, Gen?"

"A-ahha..." he couldn't help the soft moan that left his lips. Genji wanted to touch Jesse too, so he reached down and pressed against his belly, as far as he could go, rubbing softly. "I don't really know, Jessay," he answered, now groaning a little louder.

"Fine, fine.." He fell silent again, sucking a nipple and letting his balls go.

Genji breathed out, fingers tangling in the other's hair. "Are you jealous of him?" he asked softly with a soft hum against his forehead.

"Naw, I jus' wanted to know. He sounds oriental too."

"He is," Genji laughed at that, ruffling Jesse's hair as he had done to his black strands. The Asian tilted his head to fit it in the crook of McCree's neck.

Jess leaned into Genji's hands. He wanted some scalp scratches.

Genji hummed and granted Jesse his wish, digging his well cared for nails into the scalp of the large man below him. He couldn't help but grin. It felt nice... not fucking as soon as they touched, but kind of building up to it. Somehow, he knew this was going to feel really good. "Like this?"

He leaned into the scratches with a delighted whine. "Ahh... that's.. heaven."

Genji smiled as Jesse leaned into his touches. "Do you like it?" he leaned closer and rest his forehead against the others. "I am glad..."  
The Sheriff leaned down to suck a hickey into Genji's belly.

 

He allowed the burning sensation fill his belly and send another wave of goosebumps across his pale flesh. Genji's hands curled into Jesse's hair, holding him close.

"Mm, Genji, ya feel like a goose."

He shivered, hugging his arms around the other. "You're doing it to me..."

"Yer lettin' it happen." He chuckled.

He blushed and turned his head to hide it in the others armpit. "I like your touches..." Genji mumbled softly. "I can't help it.."

Jess rubbed Genji's sides and kissed up his arms.

"Mm.." he glanced down as his body got all kinds of touches, smiling at the kisses up his arm. Genji reached his hand out, offering for the other to do the same.

"I got this.." He mumbled to the hand he felt prodding his arm. Jesse flattened out on the bed and teasingly licked Genji's cock.

He blushed heavily at the other's words against his hand, allowing it to fall to his side when Jesse got on his back. The position made him shiver, excited for their next movements. For making love. So far, this whole 'making love' thing was something he decided to like. At least with Jesse. Genji bit his lip and watched the other as he poked his tongue out, a gasp leaving his lips when it touched his needy little organ. He threaded his fingers through the Sheriff's hair, begging for a little more.

He stroked Genji while moving to suck a ball into his mouth. Jess used his free hand to support the Asian.

Soft huffs and occasional puffs escaped him as he was pleased. His hands were tight in Jesse's hair as he supported himself for as long as possible before his legs started to give in. If Jesse were to not hold onto his thighs like that, he might have just crumbled and sat right on the others face. They both didn't want that. "J-Jess," he huffed out, praising him for his work.

"Yeah..?" He mumbled, popping off and peering up at Genji from between his legs.

Genji groaned, low but still slightly higher pitched. "Y-your turn," he breathed out as he began to buckle his knees and collapse on the others chest. "Let me do you now..." The Asian didn't want to cum yet. That was being saved for later so it would be nice and thick. He wouldn't have to worry about that, being he couldn't cum like Jesse could. That was something he wished he could have. Genji pushed off of Jesse and pulled him up to switch positions: Genji on his knees in front of the other, Jesse standing above him.

The sheriff leaned against the wall and watched on, gazing down at Genji with a neutral stare. He had a serious case of blue balls and Genji was his cure.

Genji looked up at him as if waiting for permission. The sight of Jesse leaning against the wall was so hot. He swallowed a little and slowly took hold of the shaft, stroking carefully while his other came and fondled Jesse's balls. He wanted to feel what he would soon be sucking. Just the thought made him drool. Genji was a prostitute, which meant he loved to fuck and suck. It wasn't a case where he had to work to live. If he so desired, he'd get a different job. Genji simply liked fucking. And Jesse's cock made him happy.

Jesse groaned and licked his lips. "Ah.. fuck.. that feels so good." The sheriff pressed Genji's face further into his crotch.

He enjoyed the noises Jesse made, stroking faster on his sheriff. Jesse surprised him though when his face got closer to the others cock. He pulled his hand away slowly, replacing it with his mouth to assist the dick that pressed to his soft cheek. "N-nn...."

"Too much?" He guided Genji off to let him breath. Jess sat down in front of the other.

"Not at all," he mumbled, after swallowing what saliva had built up on his tongue. Genji took use of this new position, leaning lower to reach the tip. Slowly, it submerged into his warm, inviting cavern. A teasing lick here and a bite there, Genji made an attempt to pleasure the American. This wasn't a hard task, being he was skilled by one year on pleasuring a man, but the role he played in the upstairs room was not nearly as dominant as this one. While Genji preferred to be completely submissive, he still liked to give a hot blowjob every now and again. The sights he received from any man in so much pleasure only made him hornier and ready to receive any type of brutal thrusting. He came down on Jesse, swallowing and allowing the thick tip to hit the back of his throat.

He fell back against the wall again, roaming hands stroking his chest and clawing his own skin. Jesse tilted his head back and let out a groan that filled the building.

Genji spared a glance up, brown eyes tearing away from watching as the other's pubic hairs got farther and closer every time he bobbed. He caught sight of him, offering a smile stuffed with pleasure and reaching up to pull his large, masculine hand to his own thighs, rubbing up and down to usher him into pleasing his body.

"I think... oh god... I-I think that's enough, Genji.." He pulled the younger up, hugging him gently.

His mouth had sucked and pulled, hauling Jesse into a tight suction filled with pleasure. He licked his lips when he was pulled off of him, swallowing hard. "D-did I..." he trailed, catching his breath a moment before returning his gaze. Genji's face was buried into the other's shoulder by this point, words pointless. "I was trying," he mumbled softly.

"Yeah.. so well, I was gonna come early. I don't wanna ruin it. Slow.. for ya." He laid them down gently, hovering over the Japanese and pressing his lips to the other's.

As their lips met, the spark of anger turned to passion, and Genji pressed back against him. He wouldn't let up, allowing his breath to be taken away by Jesse McCree. Soft fingers clutched ever so gently at the criminal's hairy chest, holding close so he could feel his heartbeat. It was a strange feeling: the soft ba dum ba dum dum , ba dum dum.... A soft smile curled on his face in their kiss. One he hoped Jesse could return.

He ran his fingers up Genji's sides and growled as a knock sounded at his door. It wasn't meaningful. Only to piss him off. Jess ignored it and went back to kissing Genji and letting his fingers trail down to prep the pregnant Japanese.

Genji shivered at the touch, warmth spreading all throughout. He had never felt so alive in an embrace before. Jesse made him shiver and tremble and smile all in the same second. The growl was deep catching him off guard, along with the knock. The Japanese jumped only slightly before he was being kissed again. While he went back to it, he couldn't help to be slightly more nervous, making sure to press their chests closer and deepen the kiss. "A-ah," it sounded soft muffled in Jesse's kiss and just to listen to himself more, he moaned again, softer, only for Jesse to hear.

"Fuck yerself on my fingers.. prep." He licked up Genji's neck.

The male's words made his stomach twist up in a knot and he clenched around the other's fingers. "Haa... ha... o-oh..." Genji felt his flesh burn up as his tongue ran along it. While he was pleased on his sensories, Genji leaned back further to get another sensation somewhere else. Indulging Jesse made him happy and he felt so good when he got down to his knuckles. More moans began to spill out, the Japanese thrusting back against his hand, grinding and up against his cock. It was a double pleasure for him, and he only hoped Jesse had felt the same.

After a few more minutes of triple fingered stretching, he pushed into Genji. Jess turned him on his side and fucked the other sideways.

"Ha!~" Genji didn't stop the profusive moans that slipped from his tongue. He replaced his lips on Jesse's shoulder, biting gently to calm himself. With the Sheriff, there was no need to fake a moan or an orgasm. They were all forced out, one by one. Slowly picking at him until he was just a mess of screaming and pleading. "H-arder, please," he moaned out softly, through clenched teeth.

"Yes, darlin'.." He whispered, picking up his pace slightly. The way Genji squeezed around him made Jesse go quick.

"Y-yes~" he groaned. "just like that..." Genji turned his head so his nose buried into Jesse's neck and peppered his cheek with what he thought were loving and possesive kisses. "l-let me bounce," he whispered, almost drooling. "a-aannn~"

Jesse rolled onto his back back and hoisted the plump teen onto his lap. "There ya go, bounce."

Genji took advantage, immediately straddling Jesse and holding down on his shoulders. For a while, he gazed into the American's eyes while slowly aligning himself and pressing down. He gave small bounces, completely entranced, and then he suddenly attacked Jesse's lips, biting on the lower and sucking on the pink organ inside.

"Ah, ah.." He grunted with each bounce, panting his pleasure.

"Good," he whispered out as his bounces got more prominent. Genji lifted until he saw the start of Jesse's tip, then pushed back down, continuing the motion until told to stop. Jesse's cock was so thick, and his erection didn't help one bit as it poked and prodded his insides. At least Jesse wouldn't need a condom... he reached foreword, running his hands over the other's taught muscles.

"Everythin' all right up there?" He pushed up into Genji's entrance, filling him to the brim with dick.

A sharp gasp and Genji shivered, squeezing his muscles. "Y-Mhm," he nodded quickly and rolled his hips to gain friction before going back to his previous motion. He didn't want to go any faster than that, knowing they were making love and not just trying to cum fast. Genji smiled down at Jesse, the only time he'd get to look down at him. "Switch," he breathed, wanting to change positions so he could lie down. Lifting was getting a little tiresome. Not because of the baby, but because Jesse was so thick it made his legs wobble. "I need to lie back..."

Jesse laid Genji down on the mattress and hovered over him again. "Tell me what ya want."

He pulled him down for a soft kiss then nuzzled into his face. The question should have been simple, but it wasn't. Genji wanted this, so bad he did, but he couldn't ask the other to fuck him. That wasn't the way he wanted to ask. The male wanted to make love. Sweet love that would make him feel better with everything that was happening. He just needed that type of love. "Love me," he whispered softly, already lifting his hips to get that contact back. "this once?"

Jesse nodded and wrapped his arms around Genji, pressing their bodies together and making his heatedly passionate reentry. He moaned and grunted sweet nothing as he pleasured Genji.

Genji hugged him in return, keeping that close contact throughout their love making. It was torturous the way Jesse's cock would hit his sweet spot and ever so slowly pull back again. Perhaps... going a tad faster wouldn't hurt? He bit his lip and listened to the county sheriff, eyes closing slowly. Everything felt so much better with one sensory gone, he realized. "A-ah.... unn..... h-hooo..." Gen lifted his hips carefully, pushing for more. "fas..ter?" he asked.

Jesse sped up his pace, blunt fingernails gently sliding down Genji's back. He was much more vocal during this, feeling that he didn't need to hold back. "Hnn... Gen.. nn.."

He knew that he felt amazing. Many people told him so, even when he was still female. Though, hearing the vocals from Jesse and how he expressed his pleasure made him feel good about himself. Compliments never hurt anyone. "Y-you're so.... so thick..." he observed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he clung to the other and let out a small scream. "I- I c-can't... handle... nn.." Genji's toes curled in and he arched his back, body jerking and reacting to the pleasure. "Jessay Macaree!" he moaned. "fuck!"

The sheriff gently cupped Genji's mouth, rubbing his cheek. "Don't... hurt yer voice.." He grunted out. Jess reached under Genji with the other hand and began to stroke his erection.

Tears slid down his cheeks and landed directly on the Sheriff's tanned hand. Genji's eyes opened slowly as his mouth had been covered, blinking at him while letting out soft moans still. "Mm... " he closed them again, feeling the other's hand touch his erection. Genji jerked at it, trembling and finally allowing the touch. He was getting over stimulated, body almost ready to burst with a hot, fiery passion. He could feel it building in his stomach, coming up throughout his chest and down his legs. Everywhere. First, he cried out, and then he jerked and shook and clung to Jesse, and finally, his insides clenched tight around the other and he released all he could possibly, a thick, clear substance shooting into Jesse's hand while his cock was coated in a more white one. Genji calmed himself, kissing Jesse's hand and moaning softly.

Jesse wiped away his tears and gently rolled Genji over after the younger had climaxed. "I'm gonna cum on yer belly, alright?"

The Asian nodded and bit his lip. He watched in anticipation for Jesse's hot load to spill over his chest. It was so thick and white. Genji had never seen such thick cum in his years of working. "Mm..." his fingers dipped into the cum and moved to his lips to have a little taste. "I love you," he hummed while moving to sit in Jesse's lap once more.

"Ya love me..?" Jesse let the pregnant teen force his way into his lap, wrapping his arms around Genji to accommodate him. The sheriff put a pillow under Genji's belly in case he wanted to lay on his side against McCree. "I didn't know.."

"Mhm," he whispered in his state of drowsiness. Genji took the pillow and rolled onto his side with a giggle. "I love you, Jesse, do you love me, too?" 

"I think we need to talk 'bout this in the mornin'. It's awful late and yer too tired." He brushed Genji's hair from his face. Jesse touched the other's belly and pulled up the covers.

Genji nodded slowly and closed his eyes. He held the other's hand in his own as he slept, keeping Jesse close. "Mine..." he mumbled.

He was left awake to ponder what he'd just done. Jesse couldn't be committed to someone as clingy as Genji. And he could especially not be a father.

He stayed curled against Jesse throughout the night, humming softly every now and then, but keeping quiet for the most part. Genji awoke slowly when dawn came arms reaching out and stretching before a soft yawn left his lips. The Japanese sat for a moment while he slowly woke up and scanned his surroundings. Sheriff's office? Oh yeah... He grinned and looked over at the Sheriff. The memories of the previous night made him smile and blush, nervous and happy all at the same time. It was embarrassing to have said something like that in the heat of the moment.

Jesse was still out, sprawled out on the mattress. He was still and not even snoring. Their activity last night wore him out.

Genji smiled softly at the sight of Jesse out like a light. He must have really wore him down. At least he would be getting some well deserved sleep. When was the last time he heard the Sheriff retiring for the night? Not since he knew him, he was sure. The Asian chuckled a little at that. Jesse was such a hard working man... what if he couldn't care for his child? "Jessay?" he lightly pushed on the other's shoulder to wake him.

The sheriff stretched and opened one eye, gazing sleepily at Genji. "Yeah, what is it?"

The Japanese male made contact with Jesse's tired eyes a moment and concluded that he'd make it quick so the American could sleep. "I-I know I said some things last night," he trailed, collecting his thoughts. "look, I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't think too hard on it... don't get me wrong, I meant everything I said, I just... didn't expect to do so out loud. I apologize." He then turned on his side so his back faced the other's chest and curled slightly, holding the pillow he used from last night gently against his belly. "If you want, we can talk about it more later. But you seem tired... and so do I."

"I agreed to what ya said didn't I? Now, I mean what I say, Genji." He hushed the ninja and pulled him back into a sleepy embrace.

Genji hummed softly at the warm contact, body stiffening only slightly at the other's words. Did he really feel that way? Or was he just tired? The Asian huffed slightly and decided that either way, he'd relish in the comfort he got at the moment. He turned himself around in McCree's arms and hugged his own around his thick waist. He hummed and closed his eyes.

"Mmhm.." He replaced the belly pillow and made sure Genji was all comfy before he actually settled.

He snuggled close to the other and buried his face in Jesse's neck. "Mm... warm," Genji hummed and placed Jesse's arms around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed another chapter of this lovely story! Please keep in tune with it, as updates are once daily.   
> Kuddos if you haven't already, and a comment to make us smile!


	7. Scat Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse are having breakfast...

"How does the baby feel?" Jesse mumbled against Genji's soft hair.

Genji ran his hand over his belly in attempt to feel the baby. It was too early. "I guess he's okay," he whispered. "I can't feel him move yet." He smiled at little and moved his head over some. "you feel..."

The sheriff touched his stomach, rubbing his palm in a circular motion. "Mm.. quiet."

The Asian nodded knowingly. "It's gonna be like that for a while...." he touched over Jesse's hand lightly. "I can tell you when he starts moving.."

"When's that gonna be?" Jesse didn't know that Genji already knew it was a boy.

"I don't know... few months I guess," he answered, rubbing his belly. "I just found out yesterday... I assume it had been around two months by then." Genji looked at the back wall. "I will go in for a checkup later after we get tested for the baby's father."

"What's his name?" He poked at his bump.

Genji pondered the idea, running his hands down to Jesse's wrist. "I haven't thought about that yet... I guess when I know the gender."

 

~*~Time Skip~*~

 

Jesse was woken up by the sun in his eyes. He grumbled and laid Genji to the side so that he could get up and close the curtains.

The Japanese, pregnant prostitute would have stayed asleep for a bit longer had Jesse not moved off of him, taking the warmth with him. Due to this, he opened his eyes and looked around until he saw Jesse closing the blinds. "Aww... is it time already?"

"A few more minutes." He grunted and fell back robbed. "I ain't gettin' up yet."

Arms looped around Jesse, his legs entangling with the other's once more. "Then can we snuggle some more?" He rolled on top of Jesse and peppered his face and neck in sweet kisses. "maybe kiss some?"

"Kissin' ya always ends up escalatin' quick, why not just let me rub yer back?"

He pouted some but rolled over onto his stomach, not protesting against the offer. "Okay, if you think it's better." Genji made sure he was comfortable with the pillow under his stomach and chin resting gently against his arms. "my sides especially," he requested.

Jess massaged his body, rubbing out all of Genji's knot. His hands roamed over his sides and down his legs, making sure to cover every inch of the oriental's sore body. He kneaded his thumbs into his butt gently.

"A-ahhhh...." He let out a puff and closed his eyes, relaxing under Jesse's touch. Those hands were like magic. Soon, Genji was dozing off once more, with McCree kneading his back.

"Aren't ya gonna stay awake with me?" He smirked at the other falling asleep again.

A soft groan left his lips as he lifted his head and turned it to the side. "Mhm," he agreed tiredly. "Could you focus more on my butt?" he requested. "I know it's going to hurt if I try to move, and I'd like to go riding later."

Jesse obliged and began to knead both of Genji's ass cheeks again. "Wow Genji, I'm impressed." They never failed to amaze him at how plump and perfect they were. He cupped them easily in his large hands.

He didn't move much besides the one stretching of his legs at the pleasure of having some muscles relaxed. Upon hearing the others words, a blush crossed over his face. "Really? I didn't know it was so impressive."

"Really. Yer ass is hot." He rubbed Genji's thighs and stretched them apart to feel more of the Asian's fat ass.

"It is?" Moving his legs apart with Jesse's touch, he hummed in thought. "I thought so too... could you grab some water to cool me off?" Genji played dumb, making it clear he wasn't being serious in the tone of his voice. "Why don't you indulge yourself, then? My ass is yours, after all."

Jess chuckled and leaned down to land two big smooches on the other's plump butt. "Mine," he repeated.

Genji hummed in response and looked back to watch Jesse. "Yeah," he breathed.

"Alright, that's enough. I won't be able to handle myself if I continue." He pulled Genji close and ruffled his hair.

"I'll get breakfast," the Asian offered lightly, to which Jesse agreed with a hum of delight. Genji was happy to run off to the bar and grab some fine breakfast for the two of them. He returned a little after lunch, as he'd gone out of town for good quality food instead of the bar. "Hungry?" he asked as he stepped into the office.

He looked up from scrubbing his shirt. "Huh? Yeah. I'm starvin' darlin'. Where'd ya go?"

Genji smiled softly and made his way to the others side. "I went a little from here for some food. Sorry, but I got a lot." He opened the box and held out a piece of sausage to Jesse's lips.

The sheriff licked it, sensually taking a bite out of the meat and grinning.

He blushed a little and pulled the sausage away to have a piece himself. It was nice and juicy, a little dripping out the side of his mouth. "Mm.." he let Jesse have the rest of that piece, placing in in his mouth and going for another. This one was placed somewhat in his mouth and he leaned foreword to share it with Jesse.

The sheriff snorted and stole the entire thing from Genji, pulling him into a hug.

Genji hadn't expected Jesse to steal his sausage. He frowned a little then pecked the other's lips as he was embraced. "Jess," he breathed.

"Sorry, sugar pie." He rubbed his neck, a little disappointed that Genji was upset.

"Sugar pie," he repeated, tasting the words on his tongue. "Hmm... I'm sugar pie." Genji turned his face to kiss all over Jesse. "There's more." The Asian looked over to grab a wheat muffin and break a small piece off for himself. "here you go..." he fed it to the other happily.

"Hm?" He opened his mouth to receive the food, wolfing it down hungrily.

Genji was glad to feed his Sheriff. He enjoyed the way he scarfed it down. It made him feel like he did a good job. When Genji looked back to the box, he found a lot more sausage, three more muffins and two pancakes with syrup to the side. His stomach began to growl at the sight. "Do you want more?" he asked softly.

"Naw, ya go on ahead." He rested his chin on his palm and watched the other curiously. Genji was generous to share his food, but he'd taken too much from him. The pregnant man needed to eat.

Genji handed him the box of food, taking a muffin out for himself and eating it carefully. "Well, I guess you have a lot of extra. I don't want to eat anything else." He finished off his muffin and placed himself in the other's lap. "I know you have to get back to work, so I won't hold you up. I'm gonna go clean up my house. When I come back tonight, I'll have dinner for you."

"Oh, how domestic." He grinned, rubbing on the prostitute. "Yer gonna have dinner ready for me?"

He leaned into Jesse's touches, humming softly. Genji hated that he couldn't stay snuggled against McCree forever, or at lease for a very long time. The American had a rather warm chest and a way to make him forget about the struggles of this world. "Yes I will. Do you have any wants?"

"Somethin' warm." Jess suggested and took a large bite from a pancake.

"I'd hope what I'll cook will be warm," he chuckled. "or I'm going to have to buy a new stove." Genji reached into the box one last time for a final sausage, sliding it into his mouth slowly and chewing, eyes closed. Teasing the other was too much fun.

He bounced Genji on his knee. "I can't wait. It's gonna be delicious."

He rest his head against Jesse's shoulder and breathed out softly. "It'll blow you away," Genji said with much confidence. After a moment of cuddling, he pulled off of him and stood slowly. "Alright, well I'll see you tonight with a nice dinner."

~*~To be continued~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like it? I hope you did! Leave a comment to brighten our day and night!


	8. Genji's a stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you so in love with me?"

Genji walked quickly to his house on the other side of town, ignoring as much people as he could on his way. He hadn't told anyone of his pregnancy besides Jesse, mostly because he just found out the previous day. He sighed to himself and slipped through the doors of his home, starting to pick up the mess of clothes thrown everywhere and sheets strewn across the floor.

Jesse sauntered out into the street and went over to the butcher's.

"So, word around towns that yer gonna be a fadder." The older man slurred with a grin. "Who's the bitch?"

"Hey, now. Easy, easy. Jus' 'cause ya couldn't hope of pokin' yer prick inside of Genji, don't mean ya gotta be rude."

"Mm. I ain't into those homosexuals." He exaggerated the word, as if he'd never said it.

"Y'ain't gotta be. None of yer business where my dick is goin'." Jesse grinned and bantered good naturedly.

"Alright, I got space for the pen. When's it gonna get built?" The sheriff went over the guidelines and rules.

Genji had finally finished picking up after himself and suddenly felt very sick. The Japanese teen rushed out of his doors to release his insides, hands clutching his belly. A soft whimper left his lips. "Why can't you just stop making me sick? At least I chose to keep you," he whined.

After he thought he was done puking his insides, Genji headed back inside to freshen up so he could run his errands. "Alright, Genji," he said, giving himself a pep talk. "you go to the store, buy some eggs, milk, and wheat. Then, you will stop by the butcher to get some meat for tonight, and oh, some spices at the store." He gave himself a talk so he wouldn't forget what he needed as well as not buying anything he didn't need. However, instead of walking out with one paper bag, Genji came out with four, some items hanging off his arms as well. Genji didn't seem to really notice and headed to the butcher.

"Speak of the devil. Howdy there missus." Chirped the butcher, leaning on the counter.

Jesse slid up next to Genji and relived him of the heavy bags.

"Thank you, Jessay." Genji moved a bag under his arm and came up to the butcher. "Hello, sir. How has your day been?"

"Hot as hell and slower 'n molasses. How'bout ya?"

Genji offered a sympathetic smile and looked around before sighing. "I won't bore you with my problems, just here to get some things for dinner tonight." He shifted his weight, jutting his right hip out to the side as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a couple coins and bills. "A pound of chicken and pig, please?" He had instinctively leaned against Jesse as he waited, head falling upon his large shoulder.

"Like two peas in a pod." He mused, heading into the back and chopping up a hen breast and a pound of bacon. The butcher wrapped it and carried it out. "Here ya are."

Genji didn't understand and shrugged it off with a light blush. "Thank you, sir," he chirped happily before turning to head out the doors of the shop. 

"Come again anytime."

"Hey, Genji, slow down. C'mon. Get yer meats and I'll help ya carry the bags back to yer house."

"I'm sorry," he said softly and went for the bags Jesse held. "There is just a lot I have to do, and I don't want to forget anything." Genji allowed the other to carry his bags while he held the meat in both arms. The weight loss felt great on his stomach, and his baby thanked him by rolling around. He only wished he could feel him. "Thank you, Jesse."

"Sugar pie, I can help-- please?"

"You are already helping me," he said, glancing back at the other. "by carrying those bags." Genji pointed to the one with a small, white box sticking out. "Please be careful with that one," he said. "it has important stuff I don't want to lose..."

"Lead the way, Gen." Jess obediently followed along like a puppy.

Genji hummed and led Jesse towards his house, slowly opening the door and stepping in. "Alright. You can put those bags over on the counter and that will be all I need."

The sheriff sat them down on the table and slid into a chair. "So."

Genji had expected Jesse to leave. He began unpacking some items, lying all the spices and meats for dinner off to one side and his special items to another. "Oh... um.. do you not have any work to finish?" he asked, moving the cloth diapers and baby clothes to the back where his bed was. The male sat them beside his mattress and turned to face Jesse, his back pressing gently against the mattress.

"Not until somebody needs me. Would ya rather I leave?"

"No!" Genji scurried over and sat in his lap. "I like that you're here." His head rest gently on Jesse's shoulder once more, arms snaking around his waist. "I was going to ask you to stay if not."

"'Course I'll stay. Ain't nothin' I'd rather do."

The words wooed Genji into giving Jesse light kisses to his neck. "Even if I'm not carrying your baby?"

"I don't even know if it's really my baby." He smiled, assuring Genji.

Genji nodded and looked to his belly. "Me neither... but, between you and me," he looked up at Jesse. "I really want it to be."

"Why? Ain't Austin a good man?" Jess tilted his head.

"Austin is a good man," Genji sighed and closed his eyes. "but I don't love him the same way." He whispered that last part. "You don't have to want the same thing, but... I wanted my baby to be the child of ... you."

Jess didn't really hear it all that well. "Huh..? In what way do ya love Austin?"

"Austin is a nice man. I really enjoyed spending that time with him. He was funny and had great charm, and I'd love to do it again, but not with the same intentions. I'd love to go out and have a nice dinner with him and enjoy a fine hotel without those endearing words." Genji opened his eyes and glanced at Jesse.

"What's gonna happen if he's the daddy? Are ya gonna let him be in the baby's life?"

"Of course," he said. "That's his child. I have no right to take that away from him." Genji chewed on his lower lip. My child will grow up with a bad example on family . He settled his head on Jesse's chest.s

"What if he wants to come here and live for the baby?"

Genji hugged Jesse tight and stayed silent, hoping he'd get the message. All these questions made him want to cry. He didn't want to cry.

The sheriff stopped talking, continuing to stare into space blankly.

After a moment of silence, Genji sniffled softly. He brought a hand up to discreetly wipe at his cheek before letting it rest against the Americans chest. "I wouldn't let him," he whispered.

He didn't respond, feeling sorry for Austin. Him being cast aside like that. After all, money didn't seem to buy love. Even for someone who's paid to love.

Genji shook lightly. "I-I'm a horrible person, right? Would it be wrong to make him live in his own house with his wife?" He tried to make himself feel better. "I-I mean... only lover's live together. If it's his baby, should I have to be his lover?" Genji cried. "I don't want to lose you, Jesse... I just... I just don't..." a tear fell down slowly, only bringing more with it.

"Gen.. I wanna know why yer so in love with me." He didn't quite understand it. No one had really ever pined after him like this before.

He looked up at him, flinching. "I-I can't... " Genji wiped at his tears and looked away. "Do you not want me to be?"

"I jus' wanted to know.. it's alright to cry, sugar."

Genji shook his head and flicked away more tears. "Why do you love me?" he countered.

He's fucking bananas. "I-never mind, Gen, forget I said anythin'."

Jesse's words filled his mind and wrapped around every part of his brain. His eyes were wide and calculating in an attempt to understand what the American was saying. "I think you should go," he whispered. "I'm not going to let you talk to me like what happened then wasn't true. You made me think you loved me, too. So just leave..." he was calm, despite the boiling rage under his skin.

McCree's legs were jelly, and he couldn't get up. His skin felt cold and sticky despite the sweltering heat. Though, he was floored by Genji's rage and anger. He'd never been kicked out of a house before. Truly, he had, but coming from Genji it made him feel funny. Like he was going to vomit. He stood from the chair, placing a hand on the table to make sure he didn't fall, and wobbled down the stairs. All the way across town, Jess walked in a daze. And when he reached the door of his building, he slipped inside and let himself fall to his knees. Thinking was difficult, so the sheriff just sat there.

Genji hadn't thought about what to do after that. He turned to face the stove and saw the water boiling over, so he turned it off and leaned back against the counter. No matter the father, Genji would get an abortion. Then he could go back to Jesse and have no strings attached. Him and Austin. A trio.

Why are you so in love with me? the question swarmed his mind, only making him lose more vision as tears flooded it. "I just am," he whispered to himself.

Jesse never kicked him out. He didn't care that Genji was different. Actually, he embraced the other's queerness. Genji sobbed and let go of the counter, now falling to the floor. He sat there for a long moment as he let tears slide down his cheeks.

After a while, Genji stood on shaky legs and left his house. He mounted his horse and road out in the direction of the mountains he spent his first meeting with Jesse. The wind blew through his hair and calmed him, but the horse was getting faster, and without having her saddled, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

The Japanese tumbled off his horse, the beauty having jumped up in the air at the sight of a wolf. He rolled down a hill before finally stopping, sides inflamed and hand clutching at his head. ".A-aa--!" Genji turned on his stomach and dug his palms in the dirt to slow his skid.

His head lifted to look around, then he sat up and moved to stand. He screamed. Genji looked down at his legs, noticing the left one twisted towards the left and came underneath itself, foot poking out to the right. Carefully, he reached down to move his foot, but ended up screaming again.

The horse was no where in site, and there was no soul to be seen. "Help!" He screamed. "Help, please!" Genji winced when he tried to move his leg. "Someone! I fell off my horse!" When no one answered to that, he looked to his belly and felt a chill run down his spine. "I'M PREGNANT!"

When Jesse heard the yelling and the commotion, it drew him out into the street. A man rode in with a horse in tow and figure in his arms; The figure was Genji. The fool had gone and done something stupid, and now he was hurt. McCree sprinted over, skidding to a stop in front of the horse. "What's happened?"

Genji clutched the man's neck, sobbing but trying to control himself. The man holding him looked at Jesse. "I found him just a bit out of town. Must have fallen off his horse. He claims to be pregnant, but we believe he's drunk. Should I take him to the hospital?"

Genji cried at the thought he was actually contemplating. "Yes!" He cried. "I'm hurt, and my baby is in danger!" he spluttered.

Jesse reached up to receive Genji. " She's pregnant alright. We have doctor here that can see her." The sheriff wanted to get Genji there quickly to fix him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my loridi! Leave a comment if you liked and kuddos if you haven't already!


	9. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I will not be continuing Wild Wild West. My friend has decided to no longer want to roleplay, and I didn't want to keep uploading if it was just going to crash and burn. Maybe I'll write something in it's place that has the same story line, but it won't be a roleplay, and it probably won't be as long.

I am truly sorry for having this end right here. This seems terrible of me, but I don't have a partner to continue it anymore, and I can't really do it on my own. Maybe I'll create a story like it, but I don't know. Again, I'm sorry.


	10. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was looking through my works, I decided to read this story again. I knew why I stopped uploading, and my reasons for it are still in my mind, however, I didn't realize just where I left it off. Really, I feel like an asshole, so I'm going to upload as much of it that we have done, and then I'll close it on a good note.

This story will be continuing. Expect an update today or tomorrow, and from then on, I'll pick up my previous schedule of one a day. 

Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes his irresponsible Genji to the doctor, only to be shut out unintentionally. This ends up taking an unbearable and regretful toll on Genji when he realizes how alone he is at night in the office. The doctor isn't making anything better, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is! I'm so sorry it's late, but hopefully you'll forgive me! I should go back to my regular schedule after this!

Genji wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck and stared at the man that gave him up, who held bright red tomatoes on his cheeks. It looked as if he wanted to apologize for assuming his intoxication.   
The Japanese turned his gaze to the American, only wanting help. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. “Please save the baby…” 

He didn't wait for anyone else's words, Jesse just ran to the medic's building. It was a few doors down from his office. The doctor was ready when he burst in, and immediately took Genji to surgery.

Genji hadn't wanted to leave Jesse, reaching for his hand when he was pulled away. He struggled with no avail, only able to watch the other disappear. “Let him in the room,” he demanded.

The doctor denied him, shutting the door and attempting to set Genji's leg and save the baby. He couldn’t have any distractions in the room when he was trying to work. This wasn’t his first time on the job, but he was still a practicing doctor. He simply could not lose this job. 

A click of the door shutting was all it took for Genji to get back on track. His dark honey watched as the doctor took his leg and studied it. He winced a little and chewed on his lower lip to hold back embarrassing noises. “The baby,” he whispered. 

“I don’t know about the child,” he mumbled after a glance to Genji’s bump. “please, sit still while I relocate your leg.” The doctor looked up at Genji and sighed. “and push these bones back in.*”  
Genji's eyes widened in shock. Even if he hadn’t planned for this child, he didn’t want to lose him. This child belonged to someone else just as much as himself, and he had no right to rip him away from his potential father. “Please, doctor,” he whispered before allowing the other to do his work when he passed out suddenly. 

He promised he would do his best, casting Genji's leg and splinting it. Until the child’s birth, it’s health would be a mystery. All they could do was check for any signs like blood or sudden sickness.

By the time he awoke, his leg was casted and the room was silent. The Japanese scanned over his splint and casted leg and hummed in approval. His doctor did a good job at least, but the realization of what happened made him suddenly grab his stomach. Genji closed his eyes and breathed a soft plea, “The one time I ask you to make me sick,” he whispered. If he threw up, wouldn’t that mean the baby was safe?

The doctor had moved Genji to a bed in his office, upstairs. He peeked in. "Good evening, Ms. Shimada, how're ya feeling?"  
Genji spent a while talking to his belly before the doctor had re-entered the room. He looked over at the door at his voice and gave a slight smile. “As good as I’ll ever be,” he mumbled. “please—call me Mr. or Genji.”

"If that's what you wish, Mr. Shimada... so, while you were out, we cast your leg and splinted you. Luckily, it looked worse that it is, but your leg will heal fine."

He nodded and looked to his leg at the information. "--and my baby?"

"We can't be sure. If it is a miscarriage, then you'll have bleeding. It's just a wait and see sort of thing." He hated having to deliver such news if that were to be the case. Every birth he had delivered was a success, and he’d hate to add Miscarriage to his good list. 

Genji swallowed hard and rubbed his belly worriedly. "It'll be okay," he whispered to it, soothing himself more than the baby. "Mama will make sure you are going to be just fine..." he turned to the doctor. "Can you all do tests on the parents? To see if they are biologically the father or not?"

A small smile covered his face at Genji’s motherly instincts. Many women came into his office from accidents or irresponsibility’s and most of them could care less about their baby, but Genji seemed to have a natural bond. Maybe the other realized this… just as his smile was there, it was gone. “I’m sure… are you not sure of the father?” 

He swallowed the lump and shame that built up in his throat. This was embarrassing, to say the least. "I-I'm not... but one of the possibilities is out there, and I don't think he wants this... I just wanted to make him feel better knowing if it wasn’t."

"We have to wait for the child to be born.” He gave Genji a reassuring smile. “things like this happen all the time, it’s no big deal.”   
Once more, he frowned and looked at the doctor. For a little moment, they sat in silence before the Japanese spoke up again. “I want to see Jesse,” he tried again.

"He's not allowed in here." The doctor stated simply. How many times was Genji going to ask? Hopefully not anymore because denying him was a little upsetting. He hated seeing the prostitute upset.

Panic began to rise in the Japanese, but he tried to push it down. He’d be fine without Jesse… right? Maybe it was worth pushing, after all, Jesse was the only one to make him calm down and feel secure. “Why not? I really need to see him.”

"While you were in and out of consciousness, you made the demand that he not be allowed near you." He turned to tidy up the room for new patients as soon as Genji left or was re-located. 

“What?” Genji paused a moment and looked at the door for a long while. He inhaled sharply. “I’m saying it’s okay. Can you please get him and tell him I need to see him?”

"I can't go against your word, Mr. Shimada." The doctor frowned and looked at Genji. 

Genji sighed. “I’m telling you it’s okay!” he countered. “I’m demanding you, as your patient, to let Jesse in!”

"You were adamant about it. You said under no circumstances must he be let in."

Genji cursed himself. Why must he have been so childish? He felt scared and alone, needing to see Jesse. These feelings were truly frightening, and if he knew where they were coming from, he’d take to removing them. “Do you really believe that your Sheriff is dangerous?”

He smiled and walked over to Genji, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but right now, you’re under my care.”

Genji's heart pounded heavily against his ribcage, but he decided not to press further. All this stress couldn’t be good for the baby. “Could you tell him I’m awake?”

"I sure can. Anything else you'd like me to say?" The doctor was already making a move to the exit.

Genji thought about it. “. . ." I'm sorry. I never meant to have this happen. I didn't mean to pull you from work or risk your child's life... or Austin’s... Genji looked at the doctor and bit his lip. "I’m okay.”

"He cannot come in here." He reaffirmed as he ducked out and went to Jesse's office to tell him.

"I know..." Genji watched the man leave, looking at his legs situation. He could run for it... make a break to Jesse's office. All he needed to do was-- Genji reached for the nearest pole after untying his leg, dragging himself off the mattress and working his way until he leaned against it. His foot stayed limp by his side, dragging as he hurried to the door. Genji made it as far as the front door before getting tired and flopping down on a chair.

After retrieving Jesse, the doctor walked in the office chatting about paying the other’s bills.  
Genji heard them and panicked. He quickly forced himself up and turned to get back to his room. He'd never make it out without getting caught. It was difficult to drag his leg and he regretted it when he stumbled and fell on his ass. He couldn't get back up on his own. "Doctor...!"

"What're you doing out of bed?" The male gasped and caught Genji, leaving Jesse downstairs and carrying Genji back up to the bed.

He held around the others neck, catching sight of Jesse and reaching out to him. “No, please! I can’t stay in that bed for another month! Don’t you have a wife? You should understand how this feels—“ he stared at Jesse, hoping to get help before his face disappeared. 

The sheriff turned and left after hearing Genji. He had heard his accusations, and they sounded like he was accusing him of cheating and mistresses, so he wasn’t going to hear it. If Genji wanted to sat those things about him, then so be it. 

"You must." The doctor laid him down.

"No!" Genji watched Jesse leave with a broken heart. "Doctor!" He sobbed and held tight to the man. "Where is he going? What did he say?" The younger refused to let go until he received an answer.

Keath rubbed Genji's back. "He said that he hopes the baby and you are alright."

Genji smiled at the other’s comfort and closed his eyes. "Was that it?”

Keath frowned and shook his head. “That was it,” he stated while going to his desk. “get some rest.”

At the loss of contact, he frowned and turned in the bed. “I want to cook for him.”

"I'm sure he has other plans now that you're hurt."

"He wouldn't make other plans. Jessay said he couldn’t wait to have my dinner.” Genji looked to the doctor. 

He looked up from his papers. "But you cannot be around him, or get out of bed."

Genji sniffled. "Please," he whispered weakly, not expecting anything more than a no, or even silence. Seriously, this behavior had to stop. The smaller tried to close his eyes and force himself to sleep. 

"You begged me, said that he was dangerous. That he can't be around the baby. You said those things. You made me promise."

“Our Sheriff is not dangerous, and you know that,” he huffed before turning and ignoring the doctor for the rest of the night. That didn’t last long, of course. “Do you know Austin?”

“Austin Fairfax? Yesir, I do.” Keath smiled fondly.

"Did he come back?" He asked softly.

"He's due in later tomorrow."

“Can he come in?”  
"If you'll allow it."

"Never mind..." Genji bit his lip and tried to sleep.

"Alright."  
.  
.  
.  
"Will you sleep with me?"

"I... I can't do that."

"Okay..." he didn't argue, only held his belly and grew silent.

Genji hadn't fallen asleep, only watched the door in hopes someone would come in to see him. Jesse or Austin... he watched out the door as the day turned to night, but he couldn't see the moon. "... can you move me?"

The doctor adjusted the bed to face the window. "This better?"

Genji looked out and watched the moon light up the sky. He nodded. "Sit with me... "

The doctor lowered himself down on the bed.

He hadn't expected him to oblige, a faint spark of hope in his chest. Had he been willing to do something else? "One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"My birthday is next month..." he trailed and thought about what he was going to ask. Genji wondered if the doctor would grant him a visitation from Jesse, but he doubted it. He also hoped he’d be out by a month. The younger ended up staying silent.

"Congratulations." The doctor smiled, patting Genji's hip. "How old will you be?"

"20," he replied calmly. Genji turned away from the window, unable to look out anymore. He faced his doctor. "will you sleep with me?" his question from earlier was repeated. Maybe the answer would be different.

He sighed. "I can't. I will lose my practice if someone catches us. How about I just spent the night in the chair next to your bed. I'm right there if you need me."

"We're not doing anything," he said. "I'll make sure you won’t lose your job..." Genji considered the offer of sitting in the chair. It wasn't close enough for his likings. "what if I sleep with you? Then they can put all the blame on me."

"You have to stay in the bed. It's most comfortable for your leg. Look, I'll scoot the chair up against the bed and I'll be right next to you. You can even touch my arm."

"I don't need to leave the bed?" he suggested. Genji sighed and shook his head. "You can't do that... it won't help." The Japanese sat back and looked up at the ceiling. "Austin Fairfax..." he considered the offer one more time. "tell him I need to see him when he gets back."

"I'm sure he's already on his way over." He assured Genji. "Why do I need to be in bed with you?"

Genji had hope for that. "You think so?" he smiled a little in thought. At least he'd have someone to see him. The male looked over at the doctor. "you don't," he said softly. "I just want you to be... if I can't see Jesse, then I want to sleep with you. You don't understand how much more comforting it is to sleep next to someone rather than alone..."

"Mm, well, I'm sorry that I can't do that. If I lose my office, I have nothing to feed myself with. And I'd like to help you get better." Keath made to sit at his desk.

"You won't lose your job," he breathed. At the mention of food, his stomach growled. Genji brought his hands to his stomach to quiet it. "okay.. I understand that you cannot."

"But what I can do is get you dinner." The doctor disappeared and slipped downstairs to cook Genji a meal.

Genji thanked Keath surprisingly and decided to wait patiently. He didn't try to escape, knowing it was pointless. Though, the smell of food only heightened his hunger. "Mm... " He'd promised Jesse a good meal, but that didn't seem to be happening. The meat on his table most likely rotted by now.

His meat was nice and chilly and all his baby clothes folded. Jess only stayed briefly per Genji's request to get out. Though, he had left a few tears on Gen's bed when looking at 'his' son's clothes.

The doctor brought up some spaghetti for Genji. "I assume that you are hungry."

His mouth was watering only slightly... drool pooled out the side. Genji tried sitting up and reached for it. "Is it mine?" he asked hopefully.

"Alllll yours." He chimed, handing Genji the plate of pasta.

He grabbed the plate and swirled the noodles around his fork, slowly bringing it to his mouth. "Hmm... how much is this going to cost?" He asked. "My wallet... I think it's in my pocket."

"It doesn't cost anything. Someone already paid for your bills."

Genji paused in his meal, frowning. "Who?"

"The very man you wish not to see. Our generous sheriff."

He huffed. "What the hell?! You don't let him in my room, but you let him pay my bills??? What kind of sense is that?" Genji pushed his plate away and crossed his arms. "I never said that... I have been begging to see him all day!" 

"Then I'll tell him you've requested he not pay them." He rose and ascended the stairs and went out into the street to find McCree.

 

"No!" Genji sighed. "Stop doing that... " he crossed his arms and trembled. Jesse would never know he still loved him if this asshole of a doctor kept acting like he didn't know anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who else thinks the doctor is an asshole? My friend thought he was making sense, but as I was replying to her, I'm just thinking, "You are a dick that makes no sense."   
> Just me? Okay...


	12. Another Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I use "questionable" terms

I understand that using "Oriental" and "Illegal' seems racist now. Please, let me explain myself...

I shouldn't use "Oriental" as a descriptor, however, Jesse calls him this because this takes place in 1911. In 1911, people used that term for humans who came from Asia. That is why it is used. I have removed "Oriental" from description in furture chapters, but if Jesse or anyone else but Genji says it, it stays. 

I've added warnings in the tags. So please, don't comment, because it's already been addressed. I know no one likes it. Don't make me feel worse.

Now, onto the summery. 

Yes, I did call Genji "Transgender Illegal". Let me explain:

This was addressed later on in the roleplay, however, I haven't gotten a chance to update that far ahead yet. It's coming, I promise. But I'll inform you now. 

When Genji left Japan, he left in a hurry. Hanzo did not support his decisions of not wanting to fulfill their tradition, nor did he like that Genji was trans. So Genji fled. Being in such a hurry, Genji didn't have any identification to say he could just cross and go to America. So, technically, he doesn't exist. Not in America, at least. Genji crossed illegally, and was afraid, after falling in love with Jesse, that Jesse didn't like him (stuff happened to that point-- they got in a little argument) because he was A. Trans B. Japanese, and C. Illegally crossed the border. All three of those things were shamed on. 

No, I'm not racist. I don't care who or what you are, as it doesn't concern me. Please don't put me as the bad guy. I know this story is very revolting to some, but it's only like that because we stayed historically accurate. I promise it's not a racist story, Jesse was ignorant. He did not understand. He loves Genji, and it is stated later on in the roleplay, that he doesn't care about Genji being Trans or Illegal because he loves him. And he will make Genji "legal" by marrying him. 

I hated to have to spoil that, but yes, that's what they planned on doing. Of course, my friend didn't want to continue, so I will have to continue it on my own.

Thank you for reading, and if you like my story, Kuddo's. I've disabled comments.


	13. It's not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finally gets Jesse into the doctor's office with him. Jesse forgives the younger and decides this whole baby thing might not be too bad.

The doctor let Jesse know, and the sheriff hung his head with a sigh. "He doesn't want to see me and he won't let me help?"

Genji moved to untie his leg, wanting to get up and let Jesse know that what he was hearing was wrong. The doctor was a lying asshole. He made it to the door, but this time, he kept walking, stumbling out and into the dirt. Why did the doctor have to be so annoying? It was like he radiated sarcasm and hatred.

The doctor was turning to come back inside when he ran into Genji. "Mr. Shimada!" The man scooped Gen up. "Please, stop doing this..." Very carefully, he began to walk Genji back inside. 

Genji screamed at the sight of the doctor and went to hop away but it was useless. "No! Let me go!" He slammed his fist into the doctor's chest and back, kicking his one good leg. "Help!" He screeched. "Sheriff!”

The sheriff tried to calm Genji by standing off to the side and reaching for him. "Stop! Yer gonna hurt yerself!"

The Japanese continued to pound, looking past him for anyone. Genji saw Jesse and reached towards him as well. He clawed at Keath’s back and bit down onto his neck.

“Shit!” Keath dropped Genji, having no choice as he catered to his wound. His hand pressed heavily against his neck. Damn, that teen. He should have left him to a different doctor.

Jesse knelt next to Genji and frowned. "Stop makin' a fool of yerself." He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. Stop it, Jesse, he scolded himself. Be angry. The larger brought back his unamused face.

Genji whimpered and glanced up at the other. "Jess..." he breathed. "Don't make me go back..."

"Ya have to. Ya need to get better. Rest is how yer gonna do that.” He sighed as he realized his failure to stay angry. “I suppose if the doctor thinks it's alright, then ya could be at yer house."

Genji shook his head and once again reached out to Jesse. “No, I want to be with you.”

"Genji, no. I'm gonna be a man and say that what ya did ta me hurt. And I don't wanna talk fer awhile."

The words knocked him speechless. "I-what..." He reached out for the Sheriff with a pout to help himself up and then leaned heavily against Keath, who grabbed him despite being bitter. Genji realized the wounds he made on both parties and stood to reflect on his mistakes. 

"Please don't give me that look--" Jesse rubbed his forehead. "I'm supposed ta be mad at ya.." the sheriff fought with himself to stay angry at Genji and his son.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered at the other’s voice. The teen hadn’t meant to cause so much trouble. His own actions were confusing himself. 

Jess sighed for what seemed like the billionth time today. "Genji..."

Genji kept his gaze low and repeated himself. “I’m sorry.”

"Why are ya sorry?"

“I caused a lot of problems,” he said steadily. “their confusing me too. I’m not usually like… this,” Genji gestured to the situation before himself: Doctor holding his wound and Genji’s waist, and Jesse standing off to the side. “Everything is ruined, and it’s my fault… again. I’m sorry, Jessay. I don’t want you to be mad anymore. Please.”

Jesse lifted Genji into his arms, reliving the doctor of his current duties. “Ya silly little—“ he chuckled and headed into the office. “Mind if I stay, Doc?”

"Only if he says it's fine." Keath followed behind the two with a frown still on his face. 

Wrapping his arms around Jesse's neck, Genji allowed the lift. Before he could tell Jesse that the doctor most likely would mind, he heard Keath and glared at him. If looks could kill, he hoped the man would turn into the dust he was created with. “Yes,” he decided on saying. “please, Jessay. Stay for a while.”

"Alright." The doctor chimed and smiled condescendingly at Genji. He took up his job and guided the pair to the male’s room. 

Jesse laid down on the bed and let Genji lay on top of him. His arms stayed firm on the younger’s hips, and he began a soothing circle motion on the other.

The actions soothed Genji, he could tell. From the way the other gave a sigh and rest his head against his own large chest and the way he leaned into his hands. It made Jesse smile. "I ate, but how about I bring the food here that ya bought yesterday and let ya cook it up?"

“Yes, please!” Genji looked up at Jesse with excitement. “thank you!”

The sheriff sighed. "Ya went and fell off the damn horse and ya didn't get to make me dinner." Jesse kissed Genji's cheek sweetly.

The male gave a kiss of his own to Jesse's beard. "I'll make you a better dinner than before," he whispered in his ear. 

"I heard ya'd requested not ta see me,” Jesse brought up with a little smile. He still continued his gentle hand motions on Genji’s hips. 

He pouted a little and moved his head back to see Jesse. "I-... " Genji frowned, looking away. "don't leave me..."

"I ain't gonna leave ya. I gotta take care of my baby, don't I?"

The doctor looked up. "It's your child, Mr. McCree?" Keath smiled. 

"Sure as hell is." Jesse grinned in return, if only to sooth Genji. Maybe this baby thing wouldn’t be too bad. 

Genji smiled softly and leaned down to hug him. All he wanted was to be held, and Jesse knew just how to do it. "yes," he agreed.

"Congratulations, sheriff. Are you proud?"

Jess nodded with a slight hum. “Sure am.”

Genji felt his heart warm and he moved to straddle the other. "Of course he is," he said while guiding Jesse's hands to his belly. "why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, obviously. It is your job to sleep with many." He was sincere.

The sheriff nodded and began a different motion on Genji’s belly this time. “I got lucky.” 

"Used to be," the male corrected with a slight bite, tracing a finger along Jesse's chest.

"Oh? What are you planning on doing now?" Keath was trying to be nice. The doctor liked Genji, and he hated how they had become in such short time.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, but I'll have it figured out before my baby enters this world. He won't have to worry."

"Are you having a cesarean? I could perform your operation." Again, trying to make amends with the teen. 

The sheriff was delighted that his doctor had offered. Jesse only wanted the best for his baby and it's mother.

"I am," Genji answered simply, thinking on the next part. Was this some kind of trick? He held his hand over his belly protectively. "Have you had any experience?" he settled with asking instead of declining right away. This doctor gave him a hard time with Jesse, then all of a sudden lets him in when the American asks, and then has the balls to ask to perform the operation? He kissed Jesse to calm himself.

To comfort Genji, he rubbed the small bump, kissing him back gently. “It’s alright, love bug.”

The doctor nodded. "I've delivered sixteen babies. Two have been cesarean: Mary William's first born, and Candie Lydia's fourth son."

Genji didn't know who those women were, but as he glanced at Jesse, he didn't see any sign of falsity. He nodded. "I'd be delighted to have you as my doctor." The male pushed himself up on Jesse's lap so he could reach him better. "Are you tired?" he mumbled to him.

"Jus' a little.." he confessed with a yawn.

"I'll lull you to sleep," Genji concluded and began rubbing on the other's shoulders. He shifted his hips slightly, gently rocking them, but not with the intention of anything more than eagerness to make his lover happy.

When Jesse closed his eyes as Genji put him in a warm trance, the Japanese began his work. It had been a while, and he was afraid that maybe it wouldn’t work. Please, he whispered to himself. Please be there…

Then, with the force of a thousand men, a dragon burst from his back and swirled around the room before making his way to the bed where his master sat. It sniffed and swirled around him while radiating a green glow before slithering around his belly to check for the baby's health. The dragon was content with the baby being safe and decided to come up to Jesse and sniff him. 

Content with the American man, Genji's dragon lie onto his chest, sniffing his face. "Do you feel him?" Genji whispered, eyes still closed as he sat on Jesse’s lap. “don’t be alarmed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave Kuddo's if you liked!


End file.
